


Times run out

by Demetrius



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, BDSM, Blood and Torture, Death, Emotional Hurt, Everyone Has A Wolf Tail, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Isolation, Language, Omega Asami Sato, Prison, Sensitive Tails, Smut, Terrorists, Violence, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demetrius/pseuds/Demetrius
Summary: Korra is framed as a terrorist for Aang, Marshal of the Air force death, the penalty is death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE TO READ THIS FIC
> 
> \- I've done a lot of research especially when it came to the ''Military'' information like their ranking and what they are etc, so if i do have something wrong or i have misunderstood something please do not be a bitch and be rude to me. ''i'm only human, i do make mistakes and i don't know most of the other countries terms etc.''
> 
> \- I felt like writing this fic because it kept nagging me in the back of my head to do it.
> 
> \- Most of this will be made up stuff to go with the flow. I'm not stupid i know some stuff will probably sound impossible or haven't been invented yet. So please don't say oh this is a modern universe there's no such thing, that's not how we do stuff or a human can't do that etc. If you don't like what you are reading stop and exist. 
> 
> \- I do hope that i will be able to achieve and write really long chapters with good details, so hopefully that will be a huge success for me.
> 
> \- For those of you who do or will enjoy this fic i hope to have great comments of what you think
> 
> \- Now that that's said and done please enjoy.

It's a little bit after 8pm on this warm summer night. I've just finished a long and stressful day of work with the rest of the top ranking members of the Military Force along with President Raiko.

There's been rumors of a new threat that's been rising, threatening to kill every political member because they believe in the foundation of a new world without order. They're calling themselves the Red Lotus.

 

Now thanks to them i had to sit for the whole day in the same room as General Iroh II, Admiral Toph Beifong and Marshal Aang. Each one shouting and claiming that their troops would be the best for this new threat, which i totally agree with them but so far we don't really need the air force or the navy to get involve because we don't even know where the threats main base is located.

If only we did know where they were located, it would really make our jobs a lot more easier, we could use the air force bombers to go ahead and kill every single Red Lotus members with just a few air crafts, surprising the enemy, the best part is that we will have no causality death on our side and if there are any remaining survivors we can easily just send out some armies and marine troops to look for survivors and imprison them for planning a terrorist attack.

But just like most ideas, my one got shot done fast. Just because i'm the youngest commandant everyone assumes that i'm still wet behind the ear, that i don't know what i'm doing.

 

I've seen my fair share of war, killing a lot of people during my time on the field. I had earned all my ranks throughout the time. Working harder and harder to save innocent lives, and for what? Getting told that the threat isn't real that it's probably angry kids throwing a fit because someone had told them they can't play with those toys.

I hate how our system works. Why must we allow an innocent life to be taken first in order for us to then decide to make a move? It's ridiculous.

I can feel my blood start to boil again just thinking about what occurred in the Presidents office. 

How can Marshal Aang even suggest to negotiate peace with the enemy who threaten to kill INNOCENT PEOPLE!!! We shouldn't even be entertaining the thought of making peace with them. If he wants to negotiate peace then he should have just been a priest.

But now that my plan of getting someone to infiltrate the Red Lotus and gain information was shut down, i guess all i can do now is wait and see what happens, if the threat is as serious as it sounded.

-x-

I make my way inside the master bedroom and quickly discard all my clothes. My body can hardly wait to get into the shower and let the water wash away all my tension with today's event.

Clad in nothing but a towel wrapped around my waist not bothering to cover my breast, i make my way to the bathroom connected to the master bedroom.

As i step into the bathroom heading closer to the shower I unwrap the towel that's around my waist and place it on top of the basin shelf. I slowly step into the shower, toes flinching as they touched chilled ceramic floor, not bothering to first start the hot water first but instead going in first then starting the hot water and waiting for the water to warm up.

As the water starts to get warmer my ears start to twitch when i hear the sounds of heels clicking onto the hardwood floor.

Asami's home.

My tail starts to wag slightly, it's a Friday night which means Asami and i have the whole weekend to ourselves. Hopefully Asami's in the mood to mate with me tonight.

Raava when was the last time we actually had the time to be intimate with one another.I'm tired of self pleasuring myself, i miss my mates touches, how she caresses me with her fingers.

There's a familiar sensation growing between my legs and I couldn't help but let out a groan as i watch my cock start to make an appearance. Just thinking about the last time Asami has touched me is already making me so incredibly horny right now. The worst part is that i don't even know if she's even in the mood to do anything intimate with me.

Sometimes i hate being an Alpha it's like we don't even care about anything else but sex. I don't want Asami feeling like that's all there is to our relationship, that she's only good enough to have sex with whenever i'm in the mood. I let out another groan, just when i was enjoying the hot water, now i have to put on cold water just so my best buddy downstairs can leave, i hope Asami can't smell the sex i've been pumping here hopefully the water can camouflage the smell.

 

I take my washcloth and soap starting to make some soap foam on my washcloth then quickly starting to wash my body. I can't hear any noises outside the bathroom so i assume Asami's downstairs preparing supper.

I guess Asami's tired tonight, so i guess we're not mating tonight. 

As i continue to wash my body i hear the bathroom door open. I don't turn to face the intruder but i can see from the corner from my eyes that Asami's walking leisurely towards the shower.

NAKED?!?

Hell yeah! Asami's in the mood tonight. I can't stop smiling to myself, i try to pretend that i haven't noticed that she has joined me in the bathroom, but my tail had giving me away by starting to wag so fast in anticipation.

The shower doors open letting out the steam and bringing in the chilly air in but only for a few seconds. That's when i felt the touch of a soft hand start at my hips and work it's way up the right side of my body as i feel her body start to press against my own.

''How was your day?'' Asami asks kissing me between my shoulder blades.

''Rough.'' I mutter enjoying this rare moment with Asami. ''How about yours?''

''Same as always, business meetings, designing new inventions, visiting some factories, mmm and i guess i was supposed to have a meeting with President Raiko about redesigning the roads to help prevent car accidents but he was busy.'' Asami says wrapping her arms around my waist.

''Yeah, sorry about that, we were in a meeting with him the whole day discussing some stuff. I turn around to apologize kissing Asami on her nose.

Without another word we start to kiss deeply, passionately. My hand rise to the back of her head, i push my tongue deeper into her mouth to explore it. Asami's just an inch or two shorter than what i am, she wraps her hands around my back then starts sliding it down until she reaches my backside and starts to massage them.

My buddy downstairs has made yet another appearance tonight, jealous that it hasn't gotten any attention yet. Asami grabs my cock in her hand and starts to give it the attention it deserves. I break the kiss and start to whimper pathetically as Asami starts to give quick but firm jerks around my cock.

I won't admit it to anyone, but even though i'm an Alpha whose supposed to be the dominant one especially towards Omegas. i can't help but enjoy watching my Omega be the dominant one right now. Seeing her take control. 

I'm almost at my peak i can feel my cum coming in faster than i expected, i start grinding faster into Asami's hand even though it's not where i want to cum it's better than my own hands.

I start groaning. I'm close.

As my groans started getting louder and louder i suddenly start to cry when Asami had stopped jerking me.

''Why 'Sami.'' i chock back a sob. I was so really damn close.

Asami smiles at me sympathetically ''Not here, i want us to go to the bedroom.''

I start groaning in disbelief. ''If you wanted to mate in bed you shouldn't have come inside the bathroom.'' I say as i stop the water and get out the shower and dry myself off.

''Now where's the fun in that.'' Asami giggles using my cock as a handle to bring me with her to the bedroom.

 

''Hands behind you're head, and don't think about removing them Korra, I will punish you if you do.'' Asami says firmly sitting at the edge of the bed with me standing in front of her, cock burning for attention from my mate to be.

I quickly put both my hands behind my head. It would seem like tonight Asami's going to test my obedience. My tail starts to wag fast again. I want to be a good obedient Alpha wolf for my Omega.

Asami grabbed my cock with both of her hands, opened her mouth as wide as she could and popped the head into her mouth.

Oh my Raava it was wonderful.

She moved her lips to form a seal and ran her tongue all around the head. My knees were weak, but I stayed upright and kept my hands behind my head. After slobbering all over the head she took it out, took a big breath and using both her hands fed it back into her mouth. I knew that at least six inches was somewhere inside her. Pulling back a bit and breathing deeply through her nose Asami took a few more inches into her.

I felt my cum building up again. I started breathing harder, sweat was starting to build up on my forehead. I watched as Asami's head bobbed up and down on my cock, leaving saliva in her trails.

''Fuck!'' i cry out again when Asami stops her ministration.

Again.

I was so close again.

Asami has a full blown smirk on her face, enjoying me suffer every time i'm so close.

''My hands didn't leave behind my head.'' I whimper out.

'' And you deserve a reward for being such a good wolfy.'' Asami smiles coyly. ''But do you think you really deserve a reward while i haven't even cum yet?''

''No.'' I smile, lowering myself until my head reaches Asami's sex.

She opens her legs further, giving me access to her sex. I don't waste time and use my broad tongue and start licking at asami's slits. Her hips buck up when my tongue made slight contact with her clitoris. Asami's so wet and warm right now, my cock gives an angry twitch begging me to use it and fuck the Omega until she can't walk no more. But I ignore it for now.

My mate to be needs comes first.

Asami started moaning. I _love making Asami moan._

_More juicy started leaking out of Asami's vagina and i was all too happy to lick it, her juices tasted so sweet, so gratifying. I wrap my arms around her legs and pulled her closer to my face, burying my mouth in her delicious folds, her wetness soaking my lips making me more exited. I danced my tongue around and around like some wicked waltz responding to her gasps and moans._

I flicked my tongue across her clit like a stick on a snare drum, and inserted two eager fingers into her slick center. Her moan rose into a pleasure-filled shriek, i felt her gasp quicker and faster and her walls close tight around my fingers until finally she released in a succulent explosion that left my mouth soaking,  


She lay sprawled, unable to open her eyes, but with a contented smile on her lips as the waves of her body's aftershock shook her, gently bouncing her breasts.  


I start kissing my way up leaving wet trails of Asami's cum on her body. I hope i didn't exhaust Asami's body too much, i still need my own reward. I wait patiently until Asami opens her eyes giving me a satisfied smile on a job well done. 

She put her soft small hands around my face and pulled me in for another kiss. I can taste my precum still lingering in her mouth and moan when Asami takes hold of my cock again. Our bodies were closer, and my hands landed on her tiny waist, pulling her tightly against me. Passionately I held her, explored her mouth carefully with my tongue, while she wrapped her one arm around my neck and played with my dark brown curls. 

_My hands went up her waist to her breasts. She moaned in my mouth as I squeezed them firmly. They were so different from mine. With female Alphas we had smaller breasts almost non-existent because we didn't produce any milk for future cubs unlike female omegas and betas who had bigger rounder breasts._

_''Please...'' I moan. grinding my cock on Asami._ ''Go ahead, you deserve it.'' Asami kisses me. 

I smile. I did deserve it. I take my cock in one hand leading it to the entrance of Asami's vagina. I'm sure if my cock had an emotion right now it would probably be showing one of complete and utterly tearful bliss as it makes it's way home in Asami's warm wrapped walls.

I sigh. Asami had made me way to sensitive that i feel like i might cum the very moment i start moving. Which would be extremely embarrassing right now.

I don't move for a while. Saving every moment i have being inside Asami. Asami's tail lays perfectly still and i know it's probably sensitive to the touch right now after having an orgasm.

I smile to myself. It's time for me to show Asami what a true dominant Alpha can really do.  
I take her tail in one hand rubbing at the very tips of them. Asami's eyes go quickly wide when she feels what i'm doing.

''Kor-Korra! You know i get really sensitive there?'' Asami stutters out as i start moving and rubbing at her tail tips.

She starts to become a whimpering mess as i play with her sensitive part while moving faster inside her. She won't need to suffer very long because i can feel my knot start to form as it starts getting harder to fully pump in and out of Asami's tight hole.

''It's all you're fault you know. . . Making me about to cum, then stopping as i'm about to release.'' I say giving quick, short pumps.

Asami is almost fully crying but i know she's in no pain her body is extremely sensitive right now and it wasn't helping that i was still rubbing on something that makes her body even more sensitive.

''You won't do it again, will you?'' I ask even though i know she will find a way to not make me cum until i beg for it.

''I won't! I promise!'' She screams clawing my back leaving red lines down my back.

I stop rubbing her tail and give two sharp jerks until my knot can fully set in and nestle my body comfortably on top of Asami enjoying the moment as my cock squirts strings of cum inside of Asami's womb.

I can feel Asami about to cum yet again tonight, i look down and smile at my future mate as i'm still deep thrusting in her letting all my cum explore Asami's walls. I start kissing her earlobe, lightly between my lips, tugging gently downwards before i whisper in her ear. ''Baby, please cum for me''.

With that said, Asami's walls then clinched so hard around me before she let go of her final fountain of water works.

My lips then moved to her neck, starting so suck hard on her beautiful flawless skin, leaving bruise marks in it's wake, that would one day be a mating mark.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a minor change in chapter 1, Korra and Asami are not mated yet. It plays a minor role now but in future chapters it'll play a huge role. So you don't really have to re-read chapter 1. Anyway here's a new chapter. hope you guys enjoy.

''Shit! . . . We're did i leave it this time.'' i say as i rummage through my drawers in search of my lost item.

''CRAP! It's not in there either. . . Come on, please be somewhere here!?!''

 

CRASH!!!!

 

''KORRA! Are you okay up there?? What was that noise?'' Asami yells from downstairs.

''NOTHING DEAR!'' i screamed. ''Just trying to find my damn gun.'' I mutter to myself.

''Well, i'm off to work now. Don't forget to meet me at the venue so we can plan the rest of the wedding, okay?''

"Sure, i'll be there. Don't worry. Enjoy your meeting with President Raiko.'' i say well still looking in the bedroom for my gun.

 

Once i heard the door close. I quickly dashed downstairs, disorganizing the couches, moving furniture around, opening the fridge even though i know damn well i'd never leave something inside unless it's left over food, but hey you never know, they always say it's in the last place you expect.

x

The house is now a mess and i still can't find my damn gun. I could phone Asami and ask her if she has seen it but i know she's going to laugh at me for misplacing almost everything, she always says she's going to build a lost and found room with all the stuff i keep forgetting just so i'll know where to always look.

I groan to myself.

My alpha side is way too prideful to have me calling Asami just to inquire the whereabouts of said item. Instead i sit down in the heap of mess I've managed to make in such a short amount of time trying to think where i last placed it.

''Okay Korra, where did you misplace your stupid gun. . . Come on think, think!''

 

I took it with me when we had a meeting with the president. Check.

I had to give my gun to security before we entered the room where the president was. Check.

When we left the presidents room, i went to collect it. Check.

I was in my car when i had it. Check.

Oh! Marshal Aang had stopped me before i went home, so we then drove to his office building.

I still had it when we entered his room office. Check.

Aaaaah crap! Now i remember, I had placed my gun down when Marshal Aang wanted to speak to me about finding balance.

Great! Just great. Now i have to travel to the last person i wanted to see after i stormed out of his office, when he was trying to tell me the way i think is not right, that i had to try and find balance and peace. He even suggested i take some meditation lessons with his youngest son Tenzin.

 

I sigh.

I don't really hate Aang, i've known him and his family since i was a young cub. They always came to visit the South during the holidays, I remember i used to admire Aang, i was always with him when they visited. Sometimes people used to say we were inseparable, that we used to do everything together. That we even started walking the same way and even slept the same way. At first i was so proud that people were saying that Aang and i were exactly a like, but then after the years went by i started realizing. People were always comparing me to Aang never him to me. It started getting on my nerves, i started to realize i was starting to become his shadow, that no one was going to look at me for the accomplishments i've done without comparing me to Aang. It's why i dropped out of school at such a young age to join the marines instead of the air force. I wanted people to look at me without associating me with Aang.

I even started having different views than what Aang has.

Even if Kyoshi's way was a bit questionable at times, it doesn't mean it was untrue.

So what if brute force is considered wrong, it gets the message across and hopefully people will learn from that pass mistake.

 

I sit up and collect my phone on the counter, finding Aangs office number. Once found i press call waiting for Aang to answer the phone.

''Good day this is Aang speaking.'' i hear Aang say.

''Urh, good day Marshal this is Commandant Korra speaking i-'' 

''Come on Korra, i told you before, you do not need to call me by title. Aang will do just fine.''

''With all due respect Marshal, i just called to inquire if i might have left my gun in your office last night.'' I say ignoring Aangs request of calling him by his name, it had been such a long time since i called him by his name without his title.

''Aaah yes, i did see it when i came in this morning. I assume you will be coming here to collect it then?''

''Yes, if you don't mind the interruption, but i won't be staying long. I have to meet with Asami to plan our wedding''

''I don't mind at all, i'll see you later then.''

''Yes.'' i say before hanging up the phone.

 

I get off the couch and start cleaning the mess i have created, i didn't need to meet Asami until later this afternoon but i also didn't want to be around Aang because i know he wants to change my views, so using the wedding was a good excuse to not be around him for too long.

Once i finished cleaning downstairs, i make my way upstairs and start cleaning there making sure i pick up Asami's favorite lamp that had fallen earlier and making sure it did not break at all.

After dressing in a white fitted short button up polo shirt, khakis and a pair of boat shoes i quickly make my way downstairs grabbing my phone, wallet and car keys before heading out.

x

I slowly make my way into the building. It's the weekend so no one is at work, well nobody besides Aang, it's a bit too quiet though, i would have assumed Aang would be playing one of his mediation music by now, or at least making some sort of noise.

 

Something caught my attention which made me sniff the air.

Something isn't right. The air smells like iron and its coming from Aangs office.

I quickly make my way to Aangs office. The doors closed. I place my hand on the door handle almost afraid to open it and see what waits beyond the other side of the door. I can still smell that iron smell, even stronger now, i turn the door knob pushing it forward a bit as the door slowly creaks open, i see my worst fears come true.

Lying on the ground is Marshal Aang bleeding out with what looked like a weapon in his hand. I don't know what comes over me but i dash to the ground holding onto Aangs bleeding wound to stop the blood from pouring all out, i try shaking him to wake up but it's useless. I grab a hold of the weapon to inspect it.

''Wait! This is my gun!?!?!'' I say in shock. Did Aang commit suicide? It doesn't make any sense though. His not the type of guy who would do that, but maybe he did and he knew i'd be coming so i'd be the one to find his body. Still!!! This is definitely not like him, someone must have done this and made it look like he had done it.

''Come on Aang Wake up!'' I yell. I should call the police or an ambulance but before i can get my phone i hear the door slam open.

It's Lin.

''What the-'' She quickly grabs her pistol and points it to my head '''Hands in the air NOW!'' She barks.

''Chief! This is a misunderstanding!'' I scream, now registering how the situation might look like.

''I said hands in the damn air!'' She yells again.

I quickly comply, raising my hands in the air. I see her taking out her cuffs but still having her gun pointed to me.

I almost want to cry in frustration. Just my luck. I look like a murder now. And the worst part is my gun was the one to kill Aang and it has my finger prints on them so there's no way in Vaatu anyone will believe me.

Lin makes her way around me. Once she puts those cuffs around my wrist it's game over.

Unless.

I could try and find the real killer, clear my name.

Lin was about to cuff me but i quickly spin around and trip her with my left leg, she grabs for her pistol and aims it at me but i quickly kick it out off her hands and it falls away somewhere. She then gets up and tries to punch me but i quickly duck away which makes Lin even more angry. 

 

I'm not sure how long we've been at it but i can tell that Lin is getting tired. With youth on my side i quickly tackle Lin to the ground, grabbing the same cuffs she was about to use on me cuffing one of her hands and trying to cuff it to one of the legs of the table but before i was able to do that Lin harshly elbows me connecting her elbow to my face which causes my nose to bleed.

I quickly pull away from her covering my nose that's bleeding like a fountain right now. Lin gets up and kicks me in the gut which causes me to clutch my stomach, she then takes her key cuff lock out but she doesn't get a chance to use it when i run into her, grabbing her body and slamming it into the wall which causes her to drop said keys on the ground. She then tries to kick me between the legs but i move away quickly giving her a round house kick to the head that cause her to fall again, i then start to drag her to the heavy desk and finally cuff her there.

I hear her screaming in rage in the background as i run out the building.

I need to get to a safe location quickly. I get in my car and drive off like a mad animal before dumping it somewhere and running off before the cops can locate me.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm unsure whether or not i should continue this fic???

(Hours earlier)

\- Asami -

 

CRASH!!!!

 

''KORRA! Are you okay up there?? What was that noise?'' I scream at the top of my lungs, concern already taking control of me as i'm about to walk back upstairs to check up on my future mate to make sure she's alright.

''NOTHING DEAR!'' Korra yells back.

I can sense and smell the variety of affliction coming from her aura, but she doesn't want to ask me for assistant which makes me assume it's only her Alpha pride keeping her from showing any sort of weakness in front of me. Which sometimes makes me dumbfounded because ever since our relationship started getting sexual, Korra was the one who had brought up the suggestion of her playing the role of the submissive Alpha, which i was way too eager to agree to.

I mean what Omega wouldn't say no to that offer?

Alpha's were always the dominating ones, always wanting an Omega to bend to their will whenever they were in the mood.

 

But don't get me wrong. Sometimes Korra does live up to the dominant Alpha, especially when she's either rutting or when i'm in heat and in need of a worthy Alpha to sate my hunger for more pleasure.

 

So having Korra not showing weakness by asking for assistant made me feel confused as to why she was acting the way she is especially since we are both alone in our apartment with no one to witness an Alpha asking an Omega for help, so instead of going up and making extra sure that everything was okay i decided to head out.

''Well, i'm off to work now. Don't forget to meet me at the venue so we can plan the rest of the wedding, okay?'' I say, reminding Korra we had a meeting with our wedding planner.

"Sure, i'll be there. Don't worry. Enjoy your meeting with President Raiko.'' Korra says, but i can tell she's more invested in whatever she was up to upstairs.

 

Instead of dwelling on whatever it was, i decided to take my car keys and head off to the presidents office, hoping that today might be a productive day, so i can cross out one more thing on my list to do for work and focus more on my wedding that Korra and i have been planning for so long but never got around to do it because we we're both too busy with work.

-

The trip to the president's office was short due to Future Industries creating better roads, that now have less traffic jams during the morning and evening rush hours, but also because nobody in their right mind would wake up so damn early on a Saturday morning, no matter how beautiful it is outside today, just to attend a meeting that could help create even more jobs and help everyone in the long run. Which should be a crime, because i would have preferred to rather cuddle up with my future mate in bed and gather as much heat as possible, wake up later during the day, have a late brunch and start the day from 2pm, but no i'm a CEO who has an important role in this world that can effect a lot of people and they'll get angry at me and want to sue me because I've neglected my duties.

 

Sigh.

Sometimes i still wonder how i ended with such an amazing Alpha, who was so patient and was never demanding attention from me 24/7 due to my work schedule, but made sure i had plenty of rest and food to help me function throughout the day.

Which made me grit my teeth.

I've always put work before anything else. I'm so selfish, not once have i ever made time for my own relationship. Which should be my main priority since i'll be getting married soon.

Maybe once the wedding is over, i'll try to focus more on my relationship, on Korra, and maybe one day our pups.

I'll make a plan to rather work some days at home. Where i can spend more time with my family, even though i'll still be working, i'd be at home to look after our daughter?Son?Both? 

I know Korra had said once she sired kids she was going to retire, that she wants her pups to know who their sire was instead of leaving them for long periods of time.

 

I wonder what our pups are going to look like, which traits would they take from us. Would they eat as much food like Korra or would they be the quiet type who prefers to observe stuff like myself?

I hope they get their kind heart from Korra.

 

''Ah! Crap!'' I chide myself.

''Just missed the turn off to the office building, way to start the day Sato. And all because i just had to start planning for the future.'' I berate myself but smile because this was a future i didn't mind focusing on.

-

''Miss. Sato the president is ready for you. Please follow me.'' The secretary bows before leading me to the presidents office where he awaits for my arrival.

The secretary opens the presidents door announcing her presence and informing him that i was here for today's meeting before moving aside so that i could enter the room, she then bows again and closes the door behind her as she leaves the president and myself alone in the room to start our discussion.

''Aah! welcome Miss. Sato. So are the blueprints to the new roads ready?'' President Raiko says smiling from his desk as he gestures for me to take a seat and i present the blue print that he gave me at such short notice.

''Well Mr. President sir, it's ready but i must urge you to please consider another route or at least informing Zaofu of your plans, the roads do interact with their roads, it would be best if they knew that we would be breaking their roads in order to have Republic roads created so that goods can travel quicker and safer from Ba Sing Se to here, if we we're to break any Zaofu properties it could mean...''

''Miss Sato, i hope you are not questioning how i run this city?'' President Raiko rudely interrupted.

''Oh, uh no sir.'' Asami said quietly, already wanting to leave the presidents office.

''Besides, think of this as a favor for them, we get to make better roads that can help citizens move from Ba Sing Se to here, it will be much convenient for them if the roads where shorten, making them use less fuel for traveling, even business who have goods coming from that side of the place will be grateful that we had made their travelling's shorter so that they can come back home and spend time with their loved ones. Don't you think so?'' Raiko smiled from cheek to cheek, allowing the wrinkles on his face to make him look even more older than what he actually is.

''It would be nice to not have to travel around, but i would still like if you could at least ask permission that we can redesign part of their roads, maybe get Zaofu to agree to update their own roads so it could be of use to everyone?'' Asami inquired.

''I'll do no such thing. Zaofu hoards all their goods for themselves and doesn't assist other cities with their own riches. If there is a problem with Zoafu then allow me to act as a president and take care of it when the time comes, for now the future industries have a job to do, you have the okay from me and from Ba Sing Se, this can help my city grow.'' Raiko huffed before turning around and facing the window that over looked the city area, admiring how big the future industries building was and wanting to feel what it was like to really look below and watch everyone run around like ants as they go on with their day to day business.

''I understand sir.'' Asami said hiding her own anger because this was not the first time the president had made her do something that didn't cause problems with other nations.

Like the one day the president had given her the okay to build a factory in the southern water tribe and collect oil from their lands. Luckily for her Korra's dad is the chief in the southern waters and had voted that future industries could build what they needed to but not without a catch.

And where was president Raiko when Asami was getting all the threatening phone calls???

Probably hiding in his safe room.

''Now that, that has been discussed and over with. i also want to hire future industries to help with the substation improvements.'' President Raiko said turning around to face Asami.

-

''KORRA! I'm going to kill you, when i find you!'' Lin screams, as she tries to break the chains from pure strength put can't because it was made from Sato Industries which had the best quality in the entire nation. 

 

''Where the hell is the damn keys?!'' Lin says looking around the room to try and un-cuff herself from the table that seems to be either super glued onto the ground or was really heavy to lift for one person, hopefully it was the latter of the two because Lin will never admit to weakness even though she had her ass kicked by someone who was still wet behind the ear. 

Lin then spotted the keys almost on the other side of the room, glistening in the suns ray of light as it mocks her for being too far to reach it.

''Grrrrr, i swear if i find you Korra. I will make you pay for what you've done.''

After a while with no luck by struggling with either lifting the desk or trying to drag it to the object of her torment, Lin had finally given up, letting out heavy pants. At first she had thought she at least had her phone with her but remembered she had forgotten it along with her police radio thinking she was just going in to greet her father in law and give him the baked biscuits her wife had made for her dad then heading off to work. It was like the world was laughing at her for her old age.

''I really must be too old for this kind of work, maybe i should look for a new chief replacement now. Mako is a good kid. Takes his job seriously and doesn't goof off like some of the those other idiots in the force. . . But for now, if i even want to announce my new successor i'll need to first get out of this damn cuffs! Stupid Sato's making unbreakable things!'' Lin barks as she tries yet again to pull herself to the keys that's laying way too far from her reach.

 

''Damn it, come on, you can do it!!!'' Lin screams but still has no success. She's about to lift the table again but notices Aangs telephone laying proudly on top of the desk making Lin even more furious for not being able to notice such a convenient thing sitting right next to her. 

When Lin gets a better look at the telephone she realizes that it's a rotary dial, no wonder she didn't realize what the crap it was. It was ancient as hell, why Aang had insisted on having such thing around was beyond her own comprehension. 

As she turned the router around, waiting every time to rotate the next number so she can get hold of the police hopefully Mako will be the one that comes to her rescue even though she hated to admit being weak in front of a beta of all people, but it was something she couldn't help, she trusted him enough to keep quiet about what has occurred.

''Police force, what's your emergency?'' Someone from the operator said on the other line.

''This is the chief of Police Lin Beifong, i want you to dispatch detective Mako to a crime scene at Marshal Aangs office along with the ambulance team ASAP.'' Lin orders making sure whoever was on the other side of the call scurry.

It was pointless to call the ambulance now, but each procedure had to be followed.

The man who had always insisted she call him father, now laid emotionless on the ground still bleeding out and turning blue in the face, and the worst part, was Lin felt so helpless now. Having failed her wife in trying to save her fathers life.

He was so close yet so far from her grasp.

If only she wasn't so weak.

So weak to not being able to save someone she had come to also learn to love.

 

''Korra. I will end you. if it's the last thing i do as Chief of police.'' 

-

-few minutes later-

''Chief?!'' someone shouts out from beyond the door.

''In here.'' Lin announces as she waits for the person to arrive in the room where she had no choice but sit on the floor until someone came.

Detective Mako quickly kicks the door open, preparing to shoot anyone who might be an enemy pointing the gun from left to right as an extra precaution before deeming the room was clear.

''Put away the gun detective, the bitch in pursuit is no longer here. . . Grab the handcuffs keys and help me before anyone else arrives.

''Yes, chief!'' Mako salutes and hurries to fetch the keys then giving them to Chief Beifong so she can uncuff herself, she then stands up and makes her way to Aang checking if there's a pulse but finding none.

It felt stupid to check but there was some mini hope she had, wishing that somehow this was all a bad dream. That she didn't have to go home tonight and tell her mate the bad news. To not see a smile on her beautiful face as she watches the life leave her mates face as she learns of her fathers death.

''Chief, the crime investigators are here along with forensics, we should check the cameras to see if...''

''We won't need them, i already know whose done this.'' Lin says, leaving the room so that the people can do their jobs.

''Who???''

''Commandant Korra.'' Lin bluntly states.

''Commandant Korra??! Are you sure Chief. There shouldn't be any reason of her status to kill the Marshal. She would be a stupid to think she could pull that off?'' Mako asked bewildered at the situation.

''Well she's clearly stupid enough to attack a police force. . . But you should follow up on procedure so go check the camera recordings. Korra is still a person of interested. I'll stay here a bit longer.'' Lin says, not leaving her eyes from where the ambulance where now covering Aangs body with a white cloth.

''Yes, chief!'' Make salutes and quickly leaves.

-

''I need it done in 6 months time Miss Sato.'' President Raiko says looking straight at Asami.

''I'm sorry sir, but this will have to wait a bit longer. I have to ensure that it is safe, giving me a short amount of time will cause a lot of problems, my people can't work under such pressure plus ensure the safety of the rails. You need to at least give us time to test the rail lines before making use of it.'' Asami almost shouts, due to president being unreasonable.

''Miss Sato, i know people who have worked much quicker than 6 months. I'm still being generous in giving you such a long period of time.'' 

'' Mr President i understand that but creating a design, then building them and having them delivered to the location takes time, plus we have to change the train tracks to accommodate the new train that's going to trail around the city plus to Ba Sing Se takes a lot of time. I also need to focus on my wedding that's arriving soon.''

''Maybe that's your problem Miss Sato. Your wedding is clouding your judgement and taking too much time on what's truly important. Just think of so many people who could have needed to see their family. If you can't do this, then please say so, I'm sure Iknik Blackstone will gladly accept my offer.'' President Raiko smirks knowing full well a Sato always lives to their reputation.

''I'll see what i can do sir.'' Asami says sadly. already knowing how disappointed Korra will be in having to wait a bit longer just to mate with her. 

They had both planned to get married later this summer while the flowers were still blooming with life. Giving them a forest theme vibe, but now their wedding seems to be pushed forward to winter now.

 

They can always have a winter themed wedding, snow being one of the things where Korra had come from, maybe she can convince Korra, instead of having the wedding at the air temple that over looks the ocean they could maybe head to the southern water tribe and have their wedding in her home town in the palace. 

But knowing Korra she always hated being inside the palace, feeling like she had to live up to her parents expectation. Maybe they could have a the winter wonderland in Republic city they can have it by one of the views that overlooked the mountains behind them. 

Raava please let Korra not leave me because of this.

 

''Very well, Miss Sato, now i also wanted to....''

''Excuse me sir.'' The secretary from before interrupts.

''What is it? My meeting is not done, you better have good reason to interrupt us!'' President Raiko yelled.

''i-i i'm sorry Mr. President sir but a detective Mako is here.'' The secretary stutters.

'' What does he want?'' President Raiko asked nervously, thinking if he had done something that could warren a detective to come and see him.

''His here to see, Miss Sato sir.''

''Me?''


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the new chapter, hopefully it ends up great!

\- Asami -

''His here to see, Miss Sato sir.'' The secretary replied anxiously by the doors entrance.

''Me?' I asked, unclear if i had heard correctly.

''Yes, Miss Sato. The detective had asked for you.'' 

''Well i guess i should see what he wants. I'm sorry Mr. President but we'll just have to re-schedule this meeting for another time?'' I say, standing up to shake president Raiko's hand.

''Yes, of course.'' President Raiko smiles nervously, shaking my hands.

 

I try not to cringe my face as i feel the presidents sweaty palm connect with my hand, i can smell the restlessness in the presidents scent, even though his trying so hard to mask it away.

 

Once i make my way out the office room, i quickly dig into my purse and take out my dads old handkerchief that he had always kept with him and wipe the hand that had unfortunately touched the presidents sweaty palm.

 

'I wonder what Mako wants, i haven't seen him since high school.'

 

As i make my way through the silent hallway, the only noise breaking the silent is the clicking of my heels as i walk closer and closer to where the secretary had told me where the detective was waiting.

I couldn't help but contemplate why Mako would volunteer to come and speak with me all of the sudden, since it was him who had been avoiding me ever since our break up. I had tried every time since then to try and re-connect with him as a friend but it was impossible because he was so damn stubborn.

Sometimes i feel like Mako acted like an Alpha even though he is a Beta.

 

''OOOFff!'' 

 

'' I'm so so sorry. I wasn't looking were i was going.'' I say, gathering my belonging that had fallen on the ground.

''That's alright.'' A familiar voice says as they help me gather my belongings.

''Mako? Is that you? Wow, you've changed since i last saw you.'' I couldn't help the smile forming on my face.

''Yeah, it's been a while.'' Mako nervously smiles, scratching his right ear.

''And now you're a detective. I'm so proud of you.''

''OH! Urrh, thanks Asami. . . Ahem. But i'm here on duty now. I'm sorry that we can't catch up on old times, but I'm afraid i have to ask you to come to the station with me.'' Mako says seriously.

''Oh, uhm sure. But why?'' I ask curiously.

''It's about Commandant Korra.'' Mako sternly says, leaving a hint of disgust in his voice which i completely ignore because those two have always hated each other since the day they met.

''Korra?! Did something happen! Is she alright!'' I shout. Already feeling dread pouring out my skin as i think of any possible worst disaster that could have happen since i had left the apartment this morning.

''I'm sorry i can't say anything Asami, please. You need to come to the station.'' Mako says pleadingly.

''Sure. i'll follow you to the station.''

-

-earlier, after the incident-

-Korra-

I quickly run to the car i had arrived in, slamming the door shut once i got in. I ignore the blood that is still heavily dripping from my nose, my heart feels like it's about to burst out of my chest.

I squeeze tightly on my left chest, trying to somehow stop my heart from beating too fast, but there's no use. The rapid thumping won't stop.

'Ba Boom,Ba Boom,Ba Boom,Ba Boom,Ba Boom,Ba Boom'.

I need to breathe!!

I can't inhale with my nose due to the blood still running, so i start to inhale and exhale through my mouth.

Slowly i can feel my heart start to calm down just a bit.

 

''FUCK! Why did this have to happen of all days!''

I quickly start the cars ignition and stepped hard on the gas, driving away from the crime scene.

'Fuck, now i have to dump the car that Asami bought last year for my birthday. Just Fucking great.'

-

As i make my way to the poor side of Republic city, getting out of the car and quickly taking out the first aid kit that came with the car.

I can hear gun shots in the distance but it didn't bother me because this is technically where most gang members were notorious for killing people. 

I open up the cars boot, finding some extra clothes that i had always kept forgetting to bring inside but now i was glad that my forgetfulness had actually paid off for a change.

Quickly i take off the bloody shirt i was wearing and changed into a clean long sleeve black fitted shirt. The shirt might not have suited the rest of what i was wearing but it was better than the bloody shirt, which could easily get a lot of unwanted attention.

 

''Lookie, lookie what we have here boyz.'' A man grins, showing off his already yellow teeth as he points a gun towards my head, which un-phases me.

''My, my. you have a nice ride, but i'm afraid dis is the triple threat triad territory. Which means your car iz now mine!'' The same man laughs, trying to show off and impress his fellow members.

''Sure, here's the keys.'' I say tossing the car keys towards the leader and leaving them to do whatever they do with stolen vehicles.

 

The leader of the gang quickly caught the cars keys and stared at the leaving form in amazement.

''And that's how it's done boyz. Just point ye gun to der melons and see dem quickly scurry like a dog wit der tail between dem legs.''

 

-

Korra quickly dashed away to find a vacant place to lay low for a while. She had left her phone in the car with the gang members, already knowing full well that the police are probably already tracing the phones latest location, so she had purposely left her phone on so that where ever those idiots were going to head off to, it would give her enough time to get away from her current location and find someplace save to gather her thoughts together.

 

After what felt like hours of running and hiding from prying eyes, Korra had finally stumbled across an empty old, burnt down building that looked like it could fall down at any moment now.

 

Closing the door behind her, Korra slowly made her way further into the building and sliding down near a work bench. Her body already taking its toll from the fight that had occurred hours earlier today, her eye lids started getting heavy, she didn't have enough strength in her to ignore the drowsiness that had started creeping into her body, and with one last check towards the entrance door Korra had finally decided to rest up for a while.

-

''Look Miss Sato we just need you to think of places that Korra might go to.'' Lin irately says sitting across from Asami in the interrogation room.

''Look, i told you. I don't know okay. Even if i did know, Korra wouldn't be stupid enough to go there. She's a fully trained soldier!'' Asami screeches.

''But she's stupid enough to kill someone like the Marshal. . . Look Miss Sato if we find out that you are withholding information about Korra's whereabouts, you will be in a lot of trouble. We will have no choice but to arrest you.'' 

''But i don't know were she is!!''

''Chief!'' Mako calls out from the door way. 

''What is it detective!'' Lin barks, getting really angry now for being interrupted.

''We located Commandant Korra's cellphone Chief. She's on the move.''

''Looks like Korra is as stupid after all. Alright i want you to stay here detective. Miss Sato may only leave once we capture Commandant Korra. Am i clear.''

''Chief, i would like to go with.'' Mako says pleadingly.

''That's an order detective.'' Lin scowls as she makes her way out.

''Understood Chief.'' Mako says sadly at having been refused to bring down the person who had ruined his life.

-1hr 37min later-

''Look Asami, if Korra didn't do it then she's in the clear. Wouldn't it be best if she just came here and cleared her name instead of looking even more guilty?'' Mako asked breaking the silent for the first time.

''. . .''

''You said so yourself. Korra was acting weird this morning, that's already an act of suspicion.'' Mako said.

''Commandant.'' Asami said.

''What?'' 

''That's Commandant Korra to you.'' Asami sneered.

Before Mako had time to rudely reply back to Asami, the interrogation doors flew open, revealing an angry Chief Beifong on the other side of the door.

''WHERE IS KORRA!!!'' Lin snapped, looking even more redder than before.

-

After a long while of sitting in the interrogation room with no hopes of leaving anytime soon. Asami had grown impatient, she had already missed her appointment with her wedding planner and now it was already late afternoon.

Asami had no reason for wanting to call an attorney, seeing as she had nothing to hide, she also hated spending a lot of money on something that could be easily fixed but seeing as she had no choice she had finally requested her attorney to get her out before she actually murdered someone.

Once Asami's attorney had arrived, Asami was quickly let go since there was no proof of evidence of Asami holding any criminal information of Korra's whereabouts.

Before Asami could leave the building Mako had quickly stopped Asami in her tracks.

''Asami!'' Mako screamed, getting Asami's attention but was stopped by Asami's attorney.

''It's okay, he can speak. What do you want Mako?''

''Look, i'm sorry about earlier, it's my job. It's nothing personal. This isn't how i pictured our meeting to be like.'' Mako says sadly.

''Apology accepted. But if that is all Detective, then i'll be heading off. It's nothing personal.'' Asami replies mocking the words Mako had used.

''Look, i'm not the bad guy here. I understand that in the past i was a jerk. But i've changed. If Korra isn't guilty then she needs to come here and clear her name. If she doesn't, we will have no choice but have the news broadcast Korra as a terrorist. Think about your company that you've worked so hard to rebuild after your father was caught supporting weapons to terrorists. You don't want the same thing to happen again?'' Mako asks pleadingly.

''You weren't there when it happen!! Korra was the one who had supported me when that whole incident happen! Not you! So don't act like you know what i went through Detective! You have no fucking idea what i had to go through in order to keep my company from going bankrupt. Korra was always there!!!'' Asami could see the hurt in Mako's eyes. She knew what she had said would hurt him really hard but she was tired of people trying to act like they always knew what she felt, and talking badly about the person she was going to marry had just crossed the line for Asami.

''I get it, enjoy your evening Miss Sato.'' Mako sadly replies as he turns around and leaves. 

 

When Asami finally exits the building, the sky had already darken, promising rain to come later that evening.

Asami quickly got into her car, after bidding farewell to her attorney and speeds off to her and Korra's apartment.


	5. chapter 5

-Korra-

Have you ever had one of those moments, straight after a nightmare, where you arouse in a cold sweat, with your whole body aching all over?

Recollecting every single detail from that dream.

Feeling that same cold sensation run down your spine. Like it was commencing to turn you into a frozen popsicle.

And you keep praying to whoever might heedfully aurally perceive, that this sensation vanish, but it doesn't.

Like for some reason it's relishing - visually examining you suffer, as it torments you further by bringing your vision into the authentic realm.

No matter how many times you hit or shake your head you can still see the visions clearly- that you have no choice but to wait patiently until they decide to stop playing through your mind.

 

But this feeling.- This feeling right now. 

It's worst than a nightmare.

No matter how much i pray it was.

-

 

My body suddenly jerks and brings my whole senses on full alert. Thanks to years of training in the Marine Corps.

I expeditiously checked around me if the close was clear. Sniffing for any intruders that might have entered while I slept, my ears started to twitch at ever sound that was made but there was no sign of anything out of the ordinary that screamed danger. 

After a while of silently waiting my back started to hurt after spending an exorbitant amount of time laying in one spot under the workbench with no soft mattress to help support me even though it was a price i decided to pay, since it helped hide me from any prying eyes that may have decided to enter the building.

I slowly sit up and try rotating my body in an eccentric position to try and click the knots that had form in my back and shoulder blades.

My body still feels a bit exhausted from today's event, but I know i have to push forward if i want to find the person who is responsible for Aangs death.

 

Aang. . .

 

I can still recollect the smell of freshly polished wooden furniture from Aangs office, the tender fragrant of a bouquet of moon flowers that have just been watered, even the scent of Aangs favorite sandalwood incense that always seemed to wrap itself around you, making your whole body feel relaxed when you entered the building.

But now there are other senses i wish i could forget. Like the metallic iron smell of blood, the feeling of a body starting to turn cold and even the vision of how the body laid lifelessly on the ground as pools of blood ran down, staining the wooden floor.

After years of serving the nation, i thought I've gotten used to seeing people i knew die, that seeing a dead body wouldn't effect me the way it did when I first saw someone die right in front of me. 

But i guess it never does get easier.

That you only learn how to numb the pain.

 

Sometimes I crave so badly that this was some sort of cruel sick joke that someone decided to play on me. That maybe someone has now realized that the joke went a bit too far and decided to try and find me and tell me it was all for a good laugh. That i'll find Aang well and alive, that the blood was probably from some sort of animal to make the smell of blood real. That the body turning cold was from some amazing artist that made the body look so damn realistic. That we'll all grab a couple of beers and laugh as we head off to my bachelor party to celebrate me getting married to Asami.

 

Asami!?!

 

''Crap! Asami must be worried sick by now. It's already dark outside. How long was i actually passed out for?'' I verbally express conclusively getting to my senses.

I gradually get up, dusting the dust from my pants as i make my way to the entrance i had entered from. 

As i open the door, the first thing that hit my senses was the cool fresh air that always occurs when it rains, straight after that i could already feel the cold sweeping into my clothe-sing as it pierces my skin causing me to already shiver due to lack of warm clothes.

'Just great' I thought to myself.

 

I have nothing against it raining now. The rain authentically has a great advantage for me. With everyone preferring to stay inside in their warm houses, it would make it more easier for me to glide by without needing to worry about getting caught. The only disadvantage is that I'll be soaking wet, cold and having a great chance at getting sick.

 

I kept telling myself that checking up on Asami was a bad idea, that something could go horribly wrong for me in a flash, but for some reason the Alpha part of me didn't want to obey.

Asami was my future mate.

It had always been an Alpha's job to check on their mate to be, no matter the consequences. 

 

But first, I'll need to make a quick pit stop before I see Asami.

-

-Lin-

''Chief, are you sure this is the right decision? Maybe you should let someone else take over this case, you're way to close to the victims family. Nobody in the force would dare cerebrate you're impuissant. This case could probably cloud your judgement.'' Mako pleadingly verbalizes as he and Lin make their way up to Air temple Island.

''Do not question my judgement detective! It has not been clouded. I have worked for meany years in the force, I understand more than anyone what's at stake if I were to disobey the correct procedure. All i want, is to see Korra behind bars, where she belongs!'' Lin lashes out causing Mako to wince due to Lin's dominant Alpha side.

''My - My apologize Chief. I didn't mean anything by it. I'll help you catch Korra no matter what.''

''Thank you detective, i'm sorry i snapped at you.'' Lin verbally expresses as she opens the ingress door of the building.

-

Once they made their way through the buildings hallway, to the dining room area, where everyone had decided to situate themselves at, as they awaited for Lin to arrive.

The children staying outside to play as per Lins orders as the information she was going to bring was not appropriate for the young pups.

 

Pema and Kya were accommodating tea for everyone, while Bumi was telling his mother Katara of his latest adventure he had had with his younger brother Tenzin much to Tenzins dismay as he was coerced to heedfully listen to his older brother aggrandize about what had actually transpired.

Tenzin was the first one to notice Lin and detective Mako's arrival.

 

''Chief Beifong. You've finally arrived. I've been starting to wonder if this was just a joke to get the family together tonight,'' Tenzin laughs as he welcomes the two inside to take a seat at the family dining room.

''You should know I don't make jests Tenzin. I was serious on the phone when i said i'll be bringing bad news.'' Lin verbally expresses sternly.

''While you'll just have to wait longer Lin, father hasn't arrived just yet.'' Bumi replies.

''I'm afraid that Marshal Aang won't be arriving tonight.''

''What do you mean, he won't be arriving tonight? Did something bad happen at the office today? Is father alright?'' Kya worriedly questions her mate.

''I'm sorry. Today around 10 am the Marshal was found dead in his office. We- '' but before Lin can finish her sentence, Tenzin interrupts her.

''Dead! What do you mean dead! I just spoke with him this morning! Lin i hope to Raava that you are not japing because this is no laughing matter.'' Tenzin verbalizes angrily, his face turning red.

''I'm sorry.'' Lin sadly replies.

Suddenly there was a shattering of a tea cup.

Everyone looked to the direction the noise had emanated from. The expression on Katara's face was unreadable but you can see tears in her eyes that have already threaten to pour down her face,

''Who- Who would do such a thing?'' Katara sobs tearfully.

''We believe it was Commandant Korra.'' Lin verbally expresses sternly hiding any trace of weakness in her voice.

''Korra?'' Everyone questions in union.

''Why would Korra want to kill father? Korra's always been part of the family.'' Tenzin voices his opinion aloud not genuinely expecting anyone to answer him but Lin replies.

''We are still unsure to the reason behind the attack, but we had questioned witnesses who can testify that Korra was upset during a meeting with the president. That she didn't agree with what Aang had suggested. . . We do believe however that, that could be a main motive to her killing the Marshal. But we need to find her so she can admit it.''

''But how do you know it was her? Even with the rumors of her not acceding to father, it can't possible be the real main reason?'' Kya questions still not believing what she was hearing.

''We found her gun at the crime scene, the bullets match the one we found in Aang. I had also seen her with my own eyes trying to make Aang look like he had committed suicide. My only regret was i was unable to apprehend her before she had fled.'' Lin verbally expresses eschewing visual contact with her mate who had started to cry along with her mother.

 

''Chief we need to go, the officers are in place.'' Mako whispers to Lin.

''Alright detective.'' Lin replies back. '' I apologize that i can not stay and grieve with you all. I'm still on duty.'' Lin verbally expresses standing up to leave along with Mako.

''It's fine. All i ask is that you find Korra and bring her to justice.'' Tenzin tries saying sternly but you can hear his voice crack with emotions as he goes and help sooth his mothers pain.

''Affirmative.'' Lin says leaving.

 

As Lin and detective Mako start making their way to the docks, they quickly stop in their tracks when they heard Kya screaming for them to wait for her as she came running towards them.

''What's wrong Kya!? Did something happen??'' Lin ask worriedly, sensing her mates distress.

''Lin i want to speak with you for a second, if that's alright?'' Kya verbally expresses out of breath.

''Sure, detective Mako wait here.'' Lin commands, walking a hearing distance away from Mako.

 

Once they got a good distance away from Mako, Kya suddenly hugs Lin in a tight embrace.

''Lin, I know how much you follow the rules, but for my sake and that of my family. I want you to make Korra suffer. I want you to cause Korra as much pain as she has now caused our family. She killed my sire Lin. . . * sniff * Her just going to jail feels so unfair to what she has caused us.'' Kya cries into Lins shoulder.

Lin hugs her mate, trying to sooth her Omega's pain away, even if it was just for a little while until she had to go.

''I promise you, Korra will get what's coming to her.'' Lin says kissing Kya on her forehead.

-

-Asami-

The icy grey sky restlessly grumbled. The thick blackened clouds were dragged down by the heavy rain which it held in its delicate frame. The clouds which struggled to withstand the burden of the weight which the rain held, soon gave in. The rain poured down over the city with a roar. The sound of emptiness was disrupted by the loud gregarious boom of thunder.

 

Even with the hefty rain outside, Asami still sat motionlessly on the couch as she waited for Korra to arrive home.

What started off with a weird morning ended up with Asami endeavoring to get out of the police station.  
And all this, because of something Asami refused to believe that Korra had any involvement in.

 

After finding out that some gang member had stolen Korra's car made Asami even more worried than what she was when she had entered the station.

 

'If she didn't kill him, then why did she run away'.

Those were the words that kept repeating itself in her mind when she had told Lin that Korra would never murder anyone unless it was necessary.

Asami knew Korra better than anyone else. She knew Korra wouldn't even hurt a fly. That there had to be some mistake that they had made. 

Suddenly Asami's inner monologue seized when her phone rang loudly in the silent room.

Asami quickly picked up the phone hoping it was from Korra but was sadden when an unknown number was calling her.

''Hello?'' 

'' . . . ''

''Hello??''

''. . .'' 

''Look if this is a prank i'm in no moo-''

''Asami.''

''KORRA! Where are you!?! Are you Okay??'' Asami panicked.

''I'm fine.'' Korra says calmly.

''Where are you? I'll pick you up, just tell me where-''

''No, it's fine.'' 

''The cops are looking for you, they said you killed the Marshal.''

''Do you believe them?''

''Of course not!? You wouldn't hurt anyone. But the cops don't know that, that's why you need to go clear your name.''

''Did Chief Lin Beifong say that?''

''Well. . . No, it was my ex, Mako, his a detective now. He said if you come to the station they'll just need an alibi and if it checks out then you're free to go.''

''. . . . Figures that stuck up asshole would say that, he knows damn well that they have me as a main suspect. He should really try stop trying to lick Lin's ass if he knows whats good for him. . . Look Asami, i can't come home until i find the person who did this. I need you to be brave for me okay? Can you do that?''

''But when will i see you Korra?''

''Switch on the lights.''

''Okay??'' Asami says switching the rooms lights on. ''Now what?''

''Go to the window, the one that views the street.''

''What am i looking for?''

''Do you see a white van outside? The one with the electricity logo?'' 

''Yes?''

''It's an unmarked police surveillance vehicle, right now they are listening to everything we're saying. . . I've got to go. I'll contact you.''

-

-Lin-

The car felt stuffy as they waited, patiently for Korra to either emerge or phone. Everyone doing their own thing to keep them from getting too bored as they wait.   
The only two people keeping still and visually examining on the monitor were detective Mako and the fearsome Chief Lin Beifong.

They didn't bother conversing with anyone, didn't even take their eyes - for even one second off the screen, they just sat there and waited until they had to make a move.

''Chief, i don't the Commandant will be stupid enough to reveal her location.'' One of the officers said tapping his fingers on the dashboard.

Lin didn't bother answering. Her silent was all the answer you needed to know that there was no room for debating with her.

Suddenly, what felt like hours had passed, one of the officers jerked up and quickly put the speaks louder.

''Chief i think we got something.''

Everyone in the room quietly kept quiet to hear what was been said on the Orbitor Listening Device.

''Look if this is a prank i'm in no moo-''

''Asami.''

''It's Korra Chief.'' Mako stated the obvious.

''Find me her location officer.'' Lin says to one of the other officer.

''Yes Chief!'' The officer in question said as he quickly typed random codes onto the computer screen to decode where the call was coming from.

 

''I'm fine.'' Korra says calmly.

''Where are you? I'll pick you up, just tell me where-''

''No, it's fine.'' 

''The cops are looking for you, they said you killed the Marshal.''

''Do you believe them?''

 

'What type of question is that, of course you killed him. Just admit it Korra.' - Lin gruffs as she still listens to their call.

 

''Did Chief Lin Beifong say that?''

''Well. . . No, it was my ex, Mako, his a detective now. He said if you come to the station they'll just need an alibi and if it checks out then you're free to go.''

''. . . . Figures that stuck up asshole would say that, he knows damn well that they have me as a main suspect. He should really try stop trying to lick Lin's ass if he knows whats good for him.

 

Everyone besides Lin and Mako started to snicker at the remark of what Korra had said about Mako, which made him get even more pissed as he was just insulted in front of his Chief.

''Do you have her location yet?!'' Mako angrily glares at the officer who was in charge with finding her location.

''No, there's something blocking the signal.''

''Well, instead of laughing maybe you should do your job correctly!?!'' Mako sneers, which makes Lin roll her eyes at him.

 

''Go to the window, the one that views the street.''

''What am i looking for?''

''Do you see a white van outside? The one with the electricity logo?'' 

 

Everyone quickly stopped what they where doing when they heard that the vehicle they were in had just been spotted.

''Where the hell is she!!??! Find her location. NOW!'' Lin barks as she looks in the surveillance camera to see is she can spot Korra on her screen.

''I can't! I can't find her location. She's using some sort of transmitter that's interrupting my system.

 

I've got to go. I'll contact you.''

 

''Damn it!'' Lin shouts aloud, banging her fists on the side of the van. " Take us out of her Officer, we won't find Korra this way.''


	6. chapter 6

**\- Day 1 -**

 

**Lin**

Early that morning the exquisite golden sun got up like an infant and started painting the dark ebony sky into a bright bluing empyrean. The bright looking milky clouds got up from a peaceful slumber and started travelling around the sky visiting the magnificent breathtaking environment.

Fresh cool wind and crispy air started whistling like an invisible phantom. The iridescent birds started tweeting their morning ritual song like a mesmerizing melody.

The flower’s fragrance filled the air, making the morning pleasant. The busy bees swarming the air in search for some pollen.

 

And just like busy bees the city also started to swarm, with people that now hustled and bustled every street corner.

 

Inside the police station, dozens and dozens of police force officers moved frequently around, from one area to the next. All trying to stay out of sight from their furious Chief who seemed to get angrier and angrier by the minute.

 

Suddenly the officers jumped up when they heard Lin Beifong yelling outside her office room.

'' **I want her FOUND! Get every police unit you can find to get off their lazy ass to help search for her. And someone go get me some black coffee. NOW!''**   Lin barked as she banged her office door closed nearly cracking the window door panel.

After a few seconds later, detective Mako bravely knocks on Chief Beifong's door announcing his presence before he closes the door behind him.

''What is it detective?'' Lin says not looking up from her desk as she can smell the familiar smell of the male beta.

''I got some reports from the crime scene. Since Marshal Aang was an OCD, the only finger prints we could find were his, yours and Commandant Korra.'' Mako expressed, sounding more revolted at having to mouth the last word.

''And the surveillance tape?'' Lin questioned finally giving her officer some eye contact.

''Destroyed, i'm afraid. Even our top tech specialist was unable to repair the damages.'' 

 **''Damn it!** That damn bitch probably destroyed it when she cuffed me. No matter. What about the gun??''

''The gun matches the description that it does belong to the Commandant.'' Mako stoically says.

''Finally some good news. At least we have some hard concrete evidence to bring to the court.''

''Indeed Chief.'' Mako voices as he leaves the reports on the Chiefs desk and makes his way out, but before he can fully exit the office, Lin stops him in his tracks.

''Before you leave detective, i need you to do some paper work. I need you to look into Future Industry, Miss Sato and the Commandants financial records. . . Any suspicious payments they may have purchase that could tell us where that mutt could be.'' Lin orders as she goes back to what she was doing before.

''Yes maám.'' Mako salutes and leaves, scarcely exasperated now that he had to do indoor research instead of going out and finding Korra the old fashion way.

 

-

Hidden in the outskirts of Republic City near the ocean, hid a safe house that was blended into the ocean cliff,the entrance being way too small to notice even for an idiotic teen to see.

-

Korra walked leisurely into the shower, steam filling the room as she turns on the hot water allowing the heat of the water to burn onto her skin. She just stood there, motionless as she started spacing out.

'Asami believes her, that all that mattered now. Asami knows she isn't a cold blood killer, no matter what they might have told Asami at the station.'

 

''Asami.'' Korra whispers, closing her eyes as the image of her beautiful future mate looks at her, with half lidded eyes, her lips were puffed out, a blushing pink color covering her whole face even scattering down her neck and breast. Just the thought of Asami was now turning Korra on. But before Korra could even start pleasuring herself she suddenly jerked away from the steaming water.

 

''AAH! Shit, that fucking hurt.'' She said aloud as she soothes the pain by rubbing the area the hot water had mostly burned.

Somehow during her daze she had forgotten to turn on the cold water.

After cooling her sore body down Korra finally started bathing her skin lightly, taking careful notice not to touch the bruises that scattered her body from the fight she had had with Lin.

After her shower was finished and she had slumped into bed, she lay there, reliving the event over and over. She needed to try and find some sort of clue as to who could have killed the Marshal. She wasn't sure how she was going pull this off with the cops on the look out for her. She also didn't want to get Asami involve, that's why she had made it perfectly clear when she knew the cops where listening in, that Asami will not be involve in any of this.

 

-

Asami aroused from the couch, she didn't go to her and Korra's bedroom last night, not wanting to sleep alone in the bed without her Alpha joining her.

She stupidly wanted to stay near the entrance door in case Korra dared to come home, even with the place being watched.

But Korra never did come home.

 

After her meeting with president Raiko ended, everything started going downhill for her. From seeing her ex lover again, discovering that he had become a detective, to going to the police station thinking something horrible had happen to her future mate, then getting accused of withholding the whereabouts of said future mate and missing her meeting with her wedding planner and then having to spend unnecessary money on a lawyer just to help her get out of the building. And to make matters worst now, her home was now being watched for any suspicious activities.

 

Asami had watched a lot of NCIS to know how the police force operated. She had even closed all her curtains just to make sure they wouldn't be able to see what she was doing inside her home even though she very much knew that they could just use some sort of heat detector to monitor what she was doing.

Still, it didn't hurt to at least try.

At least for Korra's sake.

 

Korra

 

Asami couldn't help but as to worry where her Alpha might be.

Sometimes Korra used to tease her so much, with all her worrying that she sometimes always exaggerated about, saying that it's her Omega motherhood kicking in even though Asami had kept reminding Korra that the Omega motherhood only kicks in when the Omega is either pregnant or who already has a family to worry about, but as always Korra had just laughed it off and started kissing her lustfully until she had forgotten that she was supposed to be worried about whatever Korra had done to cause a minor injury on herself.

 

After receiving a private phone call from Korra last night,Asami couldn't help but feel some sort of relief at that moment when she heard Korra's voice.

 

_'Do you believe them?'_

 

Asami's stomach started to twist, when those words started to resurface in her mind.

She had lied to Korra and told her she didn't believe what they had told her, what's even more worst was that it sounded so casual coming out of her mouth that she was able to make Korra believe what she said.

Ever since her relationship with Korra had began,Asami had not once thought that she would ever need to lie to Korra after what Korra had done for her when the stories of her father supporting weapons to terrorist had went viral and she kept receiving hate messages and people telling her to kill herself because of what her father had done.

 

Korra was there for all of it. Telling her to not believe some of those hateful words and that she needed to prove to all of them, that she was way better and that she was going to prove everyone who doubted her wrong.

And that's exactly what she did.

All those who had stepped all over her, mocking her and her family name,telling her that there was nothing she could do to fix what was broken were now bowing down on their knees and kissing the ground she walked on.

So why?

Why did she not believe Korra had nothing to do with the murdering of the Marshal.

Sure Korra kept complaining that everyone expected her to be an exact replica of him that there were a lot of people who hated her due to her young age and succeeding career. 

But not once had Korra expressed that she ever wanted to kill the Marshal. Not even as a joke.

So why?!?!

_'If Korra isn't guilty then she needs to come here and clear her name.'_

 

Those were the exact words Mako had said to her before she had left the station. It made perfect sense. If you were not guilty of murder then there was no need to run away unless you did have something to hide.

But Korra had said she was going to find the real killer.

Which made her feel hopeful that Korra was at least trying to prove her innocence.

Even with the first seed of doubt already planted in her mind Asami tried so hard to not allow the words of others to influence on that doubt. She was going to try her best to trust her mate no matter what anyone says.

Korra believed in her so she was going to try her best and believe in Korra.

 

''Korra, please be safe.'' Asami whispered to herself, hoping that the spirits might hear her and help Korra through this dark path.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys i honestly thought i posted this chapter 3 days ago. Oops.
> 
> Enjoy the late update

Of the seven deadly sins, envy is one that is nothing to be jealous of. Envy is subtle, insidious, and devours us, introducing itself in many shapes and forms, but all evil if acted upon with poor intentions. At times in which we are envious of others, more often than not, we compromise our character for the worse. When we act upon the envy that consumes us, there is a tendency that the envier and envied are affected mentally or physically and those surrounding become collateral damage. The result of relationships when envy is added to the equation is only deterioration. - Shakespeare plays.

 

-

 

Mako

 

Hours after hours Detective Mako sat at his desk going through future Industries financial records. Taking a 4 hour nap whenever he felt like his eyelids where way too tired to stay open for even a second longer. His own personal hatred for the Commandant had already clouded his mind from seeing what was right and what was wrong.

 

After 2 days of finding nothing but equipment's and machinery components being bought and sold, Mako sighed as he stretched his sore limps.

feeling vexed that all that sleepless nights were for nothing.

He gradually got up and made his way to the staff room and made himself a “pick-me-up” black cup of coffee.

The vigorous and distinct smell of freshly brewed coffee already filling the air.

As Mako pours the liquid into a coffee mug, He can already feel the mug instantly grow warmer and visually perceive the sultry vapor of steam trailing out of the cup. The liquid is initially dark and black.

Just the way he likes it.

 

Making his way back to his desk, Mako sees the people who Chief Beifong had assigned to help assist him in looking through the financial records.

Scoffing to himself, Mako takes a seat and opens up Asami's personal banking records.

After a few pages of nothing but groceries, water and light bills and other idiotic things that were deemed not suspicious, Mako finally landed on something that gave him his full attention.

 

On the page was a list of very, very personal items that Asami had bought.

 

Armbinder  
Bondage bed  
Ball gag  
Hand cuffs  
Bondage mittens  
Collar  
Corsets

EVEN ROPES!!

 

Even fucking ropes!!!

 

What commenced as a useless morning with only a nice warm black coffee to help aid the day by making you feel more alive and awake, now ended up with Mako feeling jealous and having an acrid posture.

Asami was HIS!

Before Korra came into the picture, Asami was his. They were ecstatic together. Sure they did fight a lot, about Asami spending an exorbitant amount of time helping her father at work and not enough time with him.

If only they didn't go to that stupid gala Mr. Sato had on ''their'' 1 year anniversary to help raise funds for the world hero's that risk their lives everyday.

Now Korra was living his dreams.

 

He always thought that he and Asami would get to the point in their relationship where she would trust him enough to take it to the next level. He fantasized that he played the role as the dominate and Asami the submissive one.

 

When he suggested it one day to Asami, she was not on board with the idea, which left him angry at her for a whole week, he even ignored her at school because he was still pissed at her.

The only place that kept him sane was watching intense porn videos and imagining him and Asami in that scenario.

 

But now seeing these props made him even more angry at Korra.

 

This was now even more personal to him.

 

He was going to bring Korra down even if it killed him.

 

-

 

Korra

 

2 days had passed, with no progress with finding Aangs real killers, Korra was growing desperate.

 

''If only i learned how to hack into their computer system. It would make this go way faster. Lin is sure going all out with her officers. It's getting harder to sneak by, if only there was a way to find out their patrol schedule. . .  **. . . That's it!** '' Korra jumped from her desk seat.

 

''All i need to do is steal one of their radio transceiver and i'll be able to know where they are stationed. But i also need to find a way to find out what the cops know about the crime scene.''

 

-

 

Korra existed her secret location hideout, she knew there was one officer stationed near the beach. The fool was supposed to be on the lookout in case she was spotted blending in with so many of the crowds and since an enormous amount of the people were mostly water tribe, blending in would be a breeze for her, since water tribe people relished in the cold fresh waters splashing on their skin.

She watched as the fool helplessly flirted with one of the Beta female surfers as she was changing into her wetsuit. Her blue two piece swimsuit leaving nothing to the imagination until they were covered by the wetsuit.

 

 

Korra needed to find some way to lure the imbecile away so she can take his transmitter but even if she did manage to snatch it by knocking the officer unconscious, the fool would surely arouse and notice it missing after a few hours. She needed to play smart. She needed someone else to help her. Someone desperate for money, someone young who wouldn't attract a lot of attention. Someone who was good at stealing without being noticed.

Korra looked around and found just what she was looking for. As if lady luck was on her side.

Just a few yards ahead of her was a young kid with bronze skin and an undercut hairstyle, savaging through peoples belongings, pick pocketing people he walked passed by, acting like he genuinely did belong there.

If it wasn't for years of training in the marines Korra would have surely dismissed this kid and not think twice.

She waited for the kid to make his way near her. Pretending she too was way too distracted with the view to even assume she would have someone stealing off from her.

 

She visually examined as the kid came in sight through her perimeter view, making his rounds coming more closer and closer towards her.

The said kid then suddenly bumped into her already apologizing for bumping into her. Korra already knew it was all an act but went a long with it. The kid took her wallet that had a few yens in it.

She waited until the kid got a few distance away from her and commenced to tail him.

After a few more thefts being collected, the said kid deemed he had no more space to carry his awards and decided to make his way away from the beach.

He quickly made his way through alleyways and drug dealer buildings even passing the dirtiest areas where prostitutes work the early hour shifts, the dirty floor filled with people laying on the ground as some of them waited for their death to arrive due to the uncleanliness that they were exposed to.

After a while the kid conclusively arrived at his destination. Entering an old shack that probably seen better days.

Korra looked around to make sure people were not visually examining her, but felt relief when she noticed no one took notice of her here. There was probably one or two prostitutes endeavoring to feel her up when they smelled she was an unmated alpha. Promising Korra that she would have a great time with them.

They were probably right. But she already had someone she wanted. Someone who was desperately awaiting her arrival.

 

Korra made her way inside the shack and was certainly surprised at how immensely wide it was inside. Outside the makeshift shack looked minuscule, only looking like it could fit at least 2 grown adult max, so this was a surprise to her when she entered unnoticed.

In the other side of the room the kid from afore was too engrossed in counting his well deserved money, that he didn't hear Korra come in until she spoke up.

''That's quite a talent you got kid.'' Already prepared Korra expeditiously prehended the kid who was making a mad dash for the exist, she expertly had him on the ground making sure he wouldn't be able to give her any sort of surprise attack to get away from her.

 **''Let me fucking go! I did nothing wrong!''** The kid screamed, trying to wiggle his way out of Korra's fierce grip but found it was a futile attempt.

''We both know that that's not true. . . Look kid, as much as i would relish to turn you in. I find myself in need of your special service, if you're interested.'' Korra verbalized, letting go of the kid so he could stand up.

''What type of service do you require?'' The kid asked massaging his sore arms that were restrained earlier.

''I need you to steal a police force officers transmitter. Do you think you could do it?''

''Pssssh! That's it? Piece of cake, I'll do it. But for a price.''

Korra threw 8000 yen towards the kids direction.

''Half now and half when you bring me the transmitter.'' Korra verbalized, smirking at the kids reaction at having seeing so much money in one day.

 

-

 

The kid smirked at Korra's direction, shaking her hand to show it was a deal. He expeditiously left the shack to go back to the beach were he had seen one of the officers ogling the girls and not doing his job correctly.

Once he got to the beach the same officer that he saw showing off with his non existing strength to a bunch of idiot beta boys and girls. Who encouraged the officer but deep down they were laughing at how stupid he was.

The young thief shook his head, he gradually made his way to the officer, expeditiously making expeditious work with his hands as he obtained the item that would make him more richer.

He knew he shouldn't help assist strangers who looked like they were going to do something suspicious, that this stranger could use the transmitter to get more closer to the president and have him killed. But the young thief didn't care. Screw morals. What has the government ever done for him. If giving this said stranger this device will get him paid who was he to complain. The government never cared about people like him.

 

As he made his way back into the shack he saw the stranger waiting at the same spot he had last seen her, as if she had not moved at all. Which was ridiculous because nobody can keep still for so long.

''Did you get it?'' The stranger asked.

''Right here, but first my money.'' The thief said rubbing his thump in a gesture that verbalized money.

The stranger smirked, throwing another 8000 yen towards him. He expeditiously gave her the transmitter and commenced to count the money.

''What's your name kid?''

''Kai.''

''You should join the military Kai. They could use someone like you.'' The stranger expressed muzzling his head as she existed the shack.

 

  
''Join the military huh? I highly doubt they would want scum like me there.'' Kai said out loud but for once considering for the first time to take the strangers advice.

 

What harm can it cause.

 

-

 

After obtaining the transmitter, Korra quickly made her way to her hideout. She hoped that the young kid Kai would listen to her advice, he could genuinely do some good instead of wasting his life in the streets.

As she got inside her hideout she broke the transmitter so she could tune it to the same frequency as the Lin Beifongs one. Silently listening to the different code message being pass by until she finally found the same frequency as the Chief.

She quickly turned the volume up listening to the conversation being passed through.

''Don't forget to remind all the night shifts that there's a meeting in the briefing room before they head out to their assigned patrol areas. Over.''

''Copy that. Over.''

 

-

 

This was definitely good news for Korra, it signifies that the night officers will all be in one place for a few moments before heading out.

This could be her only chance to try and attempt something that could get her caught and apprehended at the spot.

She was going to have break into the police station without anyone noticing her.

She couldn't go as a police officer, it would be way to conspicuous, the only best disguise would be for her to act like one of the cleaning staff and not draw attention to herself.

-

 

The lingering light was obliterated by the rapidly falling night. The once pinkish and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-ebony that engulfed the town. A canopy of luminous stars materialized amongst the ocean of blackness. Some were dull, merely flickering into subsistence every now and then, but there was an adequate amount of shimmering stars to illuminate the dark, moonless night. 

 

Korra quickly made her way through town blending in with the crowds walking pass to go back inside their cozy homes. She pulled her ebony cap down so nobody could see her face. She knew all cleaners were asked to enter at the back of the building due to the front building being filled with people reporting crimes etc.

As Korra made her way inside she saw her fellow cleaning mates.

''I don't believe it! Can these idiot recruiters warn a guy when they hire another staff member. Oi! New Beta kid. Over here!'' Someone shouted for Korra's attention.

She turned towards the leader and made her way to him.

''Look kid i'm not going to baby you, here's a mop and over there are some cleaning products. Get your work clothes on and get a move on!'' The head leader said irradiated.

''Yes sir.'' Korra replied, quickly changing into her work gear.

 

-

 

Once she was settled into her work attire Korra decided to leave her cap on so she could easily walk pass all the officers who wanted her behind bars.

She decided to clean, pretending to do her work but additionally expeditiously leaving some hidden cameras and mircophones in certain areas.

  
Lin Beifong opened her office door, every office member moving out of the way as she made her way to the briefing room.

Korra watched as Lin passed her, thanks to the Beta perfume that helps Omegas in heat to not be sniffed out by Alpha's.

She silently walked inside the Chief's office undetected and placed some cameras and mircophone in places that will not be disturbed.

As she made her way back outside the worst person came towards her. She unconsciously pulled her cap even more down so he wouldn't see her.

''Hey! What were you doing in the Chiefs office?'' Mako shouted trying to scare Korra.

''Cleaning sir.'' Korra expressed firmly, but deep down she wanted to punch Mako's face.

''No one is allowed in the Chiefs room without the Chief being inside to observe.'' Mako sneered.

''I'm sorry I didn't know sir. I'm new here.''

''What's your name??''

''It's-'' But before Korra could lie somebody shouted getting there attention.''

''Mako! What are you doing? Let the cleaner do her job. Get back to your desk.'' Lin barked.

''Yes Chief!'' Mako saluted. But before he went to his desk he grabbed Korra by her arm and pulled her in so he can whisper in her ear.

''One day I'll be Chief, and you'll learn to bow down to me.'' He sneered, pushing her as he made his way to his desk.

  
Korra wanted to scoff but decided to leave before she attracted attention to herself.

 

 

She then went to the back room where all the files were kept with recent cases.

 

There was a fat officer chowing down on doughnuts and watching the football game instead of doing his job. Korra quickly made her way towards him before he could smell that someone was there. She pressed hard on his pressure point causing the security guard to fall asleep. Korra then disconnected the security camera so she wouldn't be recorded.

She then scrolled through the the files and found what she was looking for. Storing all the files into her clothes and casually leaving the room.

Just in time the briefing ended and Korra made her way to the cleaning staff room.

  
Korra wanted to celebrate her victory but waited until she got back and safe into her hideout.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Mr. Burns voice from the Simpson)
> 
> HeeLlllllow my fellow peasants.  
> I have not forgotten about you all. Or perhaps i did and didn't care  
> Mwahahahaha!
> 
> Anyway. Here's a new chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Lin**

Coming home from work had always been the best part of Lin's day.

It meant coming home to her Omega mate. Even though sometimes she would come way past her shift hours, but she always relished in coming home and quickly getting into bed to cuddle with Kya. But now lately she dreaded coming home from work.

 

After announcing Marshal Aangs death Lin had to deal with her Omega crying every night.

 

It's not that she was annoyed with her mate crying it was the fact that she couldn't do anything to help sooth her mates pain that annoyed her the most.

She used to come home and still be able to smell the delectable Southern cuisine that Kya had made, Lin had always relished in them, preserving some left over meals so she could enjoy it at work. Her co-workers were so jealous of Lin when they smelled her lunch.

But Kya hasn't been cooking anymore, she also hardly ate anymore.

Lin had even taken noticed in her mates demeanor.

The once vibrant and energetic woman was now silent and lifeless.

 

-

 

''I'm home.'' Lin announced as she dropped her car keys in a bowl, locking the door behind her, she then started taking off her work shoes at the door entrance before fully entering the house.

There was no answer from Kya which made Lin nervous now.

''Kya??!'' Lin asked loudly - you could even hear the slight strain of panic in her voice.

''In the bedroom.'' Kya said loudly from the other side of the bedroom.

Lin breathed a sigh of relief.

For a second she almost thought that her mate had. . . She quickly shook her head. She didn't want to think about her mate ever leaving her. She wasn't sure what she would do if Kya did.

 

 

She would probably blame herself for not being able to take care of her mate. People would tell her that there was nothing she could do, tell her that Kya would want her to live and be happy, and that's just the thing. Kya is the only person in the whole nation that made her happy. Without her, Lin would surely commit suicide.

 

 

Lin swiftly made her way to the staircase that led to their bedroom. As she made her way upstairs Lin couldn't help but breath heavily. She was getting too old for this. It was like walking up to Mount Everest each time she came home.

She and Kya genuinely needed to talk about moving soon. Her bones were not what they used to be.

She expeditiously scoffed to herself. If the original BeiFong had to hear that she would probably laugh until she died.

That's one thing she relished about Mr. Aang. He never judged anyone. He always tried to help everyone, even if it was for the most stupidest thing ever.

Toph BeiFong was never one for helping others. She always complained and groaned about everything. That's why Lin grew up and became cold and stiff  around people.

 

Once she made it upstairs she silently opened their bedroom door, hearing the light creaking noise.

Kya was wrapped in the sheets from head to toe. The curtains closed tightly, not allowing a single light from the outside world in.

''You're home early.'' Kya crocked out, turning around to visually perceive Lin by the bedroom doorway.

''Yeah, the guys wanted me to go home. I also wanted to surprise you with your favorite meal.'' Lin laughed, trying to brighten the moment.

''Thanks babe, but i don't feel hungry tonight.'' Kya says rolling back to the same position she was in earlier.

''You need to eat something sweety.'' Lin tries saying as she sits next to her wife and rubbing her back.

''I'm not hungry Lin!'' Kya snaps at her mate but quickly regrets it when she sees the sad look on Lin's face.

''I'm sorry, i shouldn't have snapped at you, it's not your fault.'' Kya says while another fountain of tears run down her beautiful aged face.

Not sure what to do, Lin quickly holds her mate in a tight embrace. Which causes her mate to commence into another crying moment, but this time her mate doesn't try to push her away tonight. She holds onto Lin as tightly as she can. Crying her heart out as Lin rubs soothing circles.

After what felt like hours Kya conclusively decided to speak.

''I went to see mom today. She hasn't spoken with anyone ever since you brought the news *sniff* She's shutting everyone out even her emotions. *sniff* Doctors said that the news might have been too traumatic for her old age that it might have caused her to stop talking. There's nothing they could do. *sniff*''

''Maybe i shouldn't have told everyone.'' Lin sadly says as she wipes the tears off her mates face.

''I'm glad you did, it's better than hearing it by someone else.'' Kya verbalizes giving Lin a genuine smile which makes Lin smile as well.

''We're going to get through this. I promise.''

''I know, it's just so hard.'' Kya woefully verbalizes.

''I know it's hard sweety, but we need to try. At least try and be strong for your mother.'' Lin verbally expresses cupping her wife's face.

''You're right.''

Lin leaned in and gave Kya a peck on her lips. The kiss wasn't the same as all the others they had shared but Lin didn't care.

''We can start off by you eating something.'' Lin says as she picks up the food she had placed on the bedroom table.

''fffiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnne.'' Kya complains but eats the food anyways.

 

-

**Mako**

 

After another three days had passed, with Mako still looking through banking records Mako had finally found something suspicious on Korra's financial records. She had purchased an abundance of military products and contrivances all of them being distributed to her apartment that she shares with Asami.

This was finally the break they needed. Korra could be hiding at some secrete hideout in her apartment and Asami knew precisely where it was. They could get a search warrant to search the place from top to bottom.

Mako hurriedly dialed Chief BeiFong's number but before he could call Lin with the exhilarating news he visually perceived the time on his screen which read 1:24am. He gradually put down the phone, not wanting to call Lin and get berated for calling at such a time.

-

The next day, Mako sat patiently at his desk waiting for Lin to come in. His own exhilaration at catching Korra had led him to go without permission from the Chief to get the warrant early.

He had literally waited at the courthouse until they opened to obtain a warrant from the magistrate. He then quickly drove back to the police station and waited.

 

At 10:30am Lin finally arrives at work, heading straight to her office.

  
Unfortunately Mako didn't see his boss walk in, due to her arriving to work so tardy, but once he saw her he started gliding blissfully through his co-workers until he arrived at her office door.

 

*knock, knock*

 

''Come in.'' Mako hears Lin grunt out.

''Hey Chief, do you have a sec. I have some information regarding the Marshal Aangs case.'' Mako verbally expresses closing the door behind him.

''I hope it's good news.'' Lin scoffs.

Mako smiles at himself as he places some reports that he had underlined with a high lighter.

''You had me do some research on their financial records and told me to come to you if i found anything suspicious.'' He then clapped his hands together, smiling broadly as he was about to reveal what's behind that suitcase. ''Well, Future Industries and Miss Sato are clean, until I saw the Commandants records and found several suspicious things that she had purchased.'' He then pointed at all the stuff he had highlighted as if Lin was too optically incapacitated to see them for herself.

''She bought a lot of sensitive Military stuff.'' Lin verbalizes.

''Yes and that's not all, they were all distributed to her apartment. Which means the phone call we heard between Miss Sato and Korra could have been fake, to make us believe that she wasn't there.'' Mako verbally expressed accusingly.

''Are you certain Detective. We can't just go and do something without being 100% sure.'' Lin expressed raising her eyebrow.

''I'm certain.'' Mako says firmly.

''Very well, I'll go submit a form to the magistrate to get a search warrant on Miss Sato's house.

''I've already got them Chief.'' Mako says excitedly.

''How?! Who authorized that you could obtain it??!'' Lin screamed at her subordinate.

''N-No no one Chief. I took it upon myself to collect them.'' Mako replies, not understanding what he had did wrong.

Lin started massaging her head as a massive headache commences to grow. '' Detective, you are not a rookie anymore, you know very well that you need to have come to me or a higher ranking officer to do something like this. I'll just pretend for now that you didn't do something so stupid like this again or else i will have no choice but to kick you off this case. Do i make myself clear detective?'' Lin sounded remotely irate now.

''Yes Chief. It won't happen again.'' Mako saluted, but deep down he was relieved because he desperately wanted to be on this precise case.

''You have my permission to take a few men and go search the Sato apartment. Make sure that Miss Sato knows that you have a warrant to search first. . . You may take your leave Detective.'' Lin waved off as she started doing her own work that needed filing.

''Yes Chief.'' Mako saluted yet again.

 

-

 

The ride to the Sato apartment was quick and quiet. Mako had decided to not take Lin's advice by taking backup with him, he decided that he didn't require anyone's help to catch Korra, so she could be brought to justice for the crimes she had committed.

He also decided to call Asami's phone but quickly hanged up once she answered. It would show on the system that a call from the police force had been made to Ms. Sato's number.

He knew that this was not the right protocol but he couldn't jeopardize the case. If Asami was helping Korra, he didn't want Asami to warn Korra of 'his' arrival. So for now he'll play the role of the bad cop.

 

-

 

Mako conclusively arrived to their apartment, parking his car further away from the building.

Before leaving his car he quickly took out his ebony shades and put them on before leaving his vehicle. Fortuitously for him he was a detective which meant he didn't have to wear a uniform like the rest of the other officers.

He gradually walked casually on the side walk, making sure no one around would take notice of him, but since this side of the place was the rich side, it was unlikely that any incoherent thief would dare come to this area since they would definitely look out of place and likely be on the look out before they even had a chance to rob a house.

 

Mako looked around expeditiously making double sure that the close was clear. He then made a mad dash to the apartments entrance gate passing security guards that were making their rounds and avoiding the surveillance cameras.

With fortuity on Mako's side, he made his way to where Asami's apartment door was, it overlooked the streets below, the same street that 'he and Chief Beifong' had utilized to wait for Korra's arrival the day Aang passed away.

 

Once standing by the door, Mako took out a hairpin he always carried around, bending down to eye level with the key hole. Gradually convoluting the hairpin in different directions until he finally heard a clicking sound.

Standing up, Mako gradually opens the door, looking around one final time to make sure no one would be able to see him go in.

He silently closed the door behind him, taking out his gun in case he needed it.

Mako made his way through each room silently, taking notice of a lot of expensive furniture that he passed.

''I bet Asami paid for most of this, i can't believe Asami can't see that that useless Alpha is 'using her because she's beautiful and a catch to brag about'.'' Mako scoffed out as he examined what looked like a really pricey art piece.

After probing the whole of downstairs and finding nothing, not even a bread crumb, Mako determinately commences',  making his way upstairs, making his way to where 3 doors that where open widely. The first room was Asami's work home room, he didn't even require to probe the room to know that it belonged to Asami's due to a lot of mini buildings and car models laying orderly around on her many shelves.

He gradually entered, sitting down on Asami's chair as he opened each drawers pulling out anything that could help him find the whereabouts of Korra.

After a while of probing, he found nothing that could pinpoint to Korra's location.

Sighing to himself, Mako looked at the computer in front of him. There was no way he would be able to hack into Asami's computer and he was way too afraid to block her computer because then she would know that somebody was in her house.

With another defeated sigh. Mako moved the computers mouse which lit the screen.

 

He quickly sat up when he saw that the computer was still logged in.

Mako wanted to scream out in ecstasy, Lady luck was definitely on his side today, and he would not waste this opportunity that has presented itself to him.

 

He quickly clicked onto Asami's recycle bin probing for anything out of place.

Nothing

He then went into her files, scrolling passed Asami's business projects and new designs.

Nothing.

Mako was getting vexed that he still couldn't find anything, he was scrolling so fast that he almost passed a file called ''personal''.

Clicking on the personal file, the file immediately opened to a bunch of pictures of Asami and Korra together.

Where they had went to Ember Island and relaxed on the beach. To Korra and Asami enjoying themselves at a funfair, and even going on a turtle duck ride.

 

With each passing picture Mako was getting even more jealous.

 

These were things that he and Asami were going to do but never gotten around to doing, due to Asami always being too busy to spend time with him.

''Are you fucking kidding me! They even went on a couple spa day!?!'' Mako screeched.

 

After a few angry scrolls Mako suddenly ceases scrolling. There were now a lot of very personal pictures that he was now staring at.

 

There on the screen was a picture of Commandant Korra on her knees, wearing a canine collar, her body was full of whip marks. Her tongue sticking out, with saliva running down from her mouth.

Mako zoomed in more closely to the picture. He saw a tiny bite mark that must have been left by Asami herself.

So Korra's the submissive Alpha.

That took Mako by surprise, he never in a million years would have thought Korra of all Alpha's would be the one who enjoys being the submissive one. She always gave off that aura of authority and that everyone should bow down to her.

There was a video next to the picture.

Mako quickly looked up from the screen, He couldn't believe what he was about to do. Even though he hated Korra with a passion, was it okay for him to watch her and his lover have sex???

Maybe if he just watched for a few seconds just to stop his curiosity from getting the better of him.

He then double clicked on the video.

 

-

 

Asami held the video camera in her hand, recording every scene in front of her.

''I told you to clean our bedroom by the time i came back?? Did i not? And now i come home tired as hell, wanting nothing but to relax in a nice clean bedroom. Just to find out that it's still in the same disaster as this morning.'' Asami shouts angrily.

You can hear Asami now taking off her belt.

Korra whimpered, moving backwards towards their bed.

''Don't give me that Korra. You know better. You know what happens when you break the rules.''

The belt now being shown on the screen.

''Bend over and take it like an Alpha.'' Asami authorized.

Korra does as she was told, not wanting to make Asami even more angrier than what she currently was.

''See, listening isn't that hard now, is it?''

''No, mistress Asami.''

Asami puts the camera on the human size camera stand, she then moves more closer to Korra. Taking off Korra's pants and underwear off.

The embarrassment and mortification already starting to show on her mocha skin tone.

Asami's gentle fingers briefly run across an untouched area. Moving Korra's tail away so she wouldn't accidentally hit it.

 

Raising the belt in the air, Asami barely gave Korra the time to brace herself for the first lash.

One

two, three, four, five

One after the other they came down. Hard, expeditious strokes that started coloring Korra's backside red.

The shit hurt like hell!

Tears started running down Korra's face, sounds of cries being muffled by the unmade bed sheet.

With each strike distributed, earned a duteous screams of ''I'm sorry Mistress. I'll never disobey you ever again.''

Asami ceased briefly, giving Korra the chance to cry. She started to massage Korra's backside as an apology. ''Last 5, count them. Asami authorizes calmly.

Even with Asami's calm demeanor, Korra knew very well that the last 5 lashes will not change the intensity they would bring.

The last few were always more rigorous and more painful.

They were the ones to get the point across. And boy do they distribute.

*Smack* ''One!'' Korra crocks out.  
*Smack, Smack* ''Two, Three..''  
*Smack* ''FOUR!'' Korra yelps.  
*Smack* ''Fiiiive!!'' Korra verbalizes now sobbing.

 

Asami moves and sits on the bed next to Korra. Her warm hands pulling Korra up comfortably, allowing Korra to cry on her shoulder.

Asami started rubbing soothing circles on Korra's backside as she waited patiently for her tears to subside.

After a while Asami stood up. '' Clean this room and take a shower okay, I'm going to make us dinner alright.'' She says sweetly giving Korra a kiss on her forehead.

-

Korra is kneeling in front of a clean and made up bed, her hair still wet from the shower she had taken earlier. She hadn't bothered putting on clothes.

You can hear distant footsteps come closer with each step.

''Bottom still hurting baby?'' Asami questions as she sets Korra's plate on the ground in front of her.

''Very.'' Korra replies simply.

Korra bows down as she munches down on her meal, not using her hands to help assist her, her tail moving slightly trying to evade the stinging areas.

Asami took a seat on the chair that was in their bedroom, she ate silently but carefully watched Korra, as she wolf down her own meal.

''Go get your collar and leash.'' Asami orders as she stands up to take hers and Korra's plate to the kitchen.

Once again Asami enters their bedroom chamber. Korra holding onto a leather collar with metal engravings on them ''Asami's pet''. Asami takes the collar and straps it in place around Korra's neck then attaches the leash onto the collar.

''Kneel.'' Asami orders.

Korra complies and kneels down.

''What have we learned today?'' Asami questions. As she takes a seat at the same chair from earlier on.

''To do my chores.'' Korra verbally expresses silently.

Asami then takes her horse crop and smacks it harshly onto Korra's skin causing Korra to yelp.

''Louder.''

''TO DO MY CHORES.'' Korra verbally expresses loudly, tears already starting to compose in her eyes.

''That's right. . . Unfortunately punishments are not meant to be enjoyed. And i see your friend has already started making his appearance known from the first lash. Asami coyly expresses as she pokes Korra's penis with the horse crop causing a hiss to elude Korra's lips.

  
Korra quickly faces the other side of the room. Mortified that Asami had took notice of her penis presenting itself.

Asami started tugging on Korra's leash causing Korra to look back at her mistress.

''stand up.'' Asami orders yet again.

Which Korra complies.

Asami then wrapped her fingers around Korra's penis, giving it a few teasing jerks. Wrapping her lips around the head tasting Korra's fragrance, which almost got Korra's knees to buckle in, the way she was so sensitive right now.

Asami took a peak to watch Korra's face reaction and she was not disappointed to see her Alpha's eyes where tightly closed as she tried to considerate to not spill so soon.

As Asami started deep sucking on Korra's thick dick she watched closely as every time she flicked her wrist or when her mouth entered back inside that Korra was getting more closer and closer.

''Asami.'' Korra moaned. Giving her a warning that she was so close.

But before Korra could finally release her essence, Asami had suddenly ceased her movements causing Korra to fall on her knees.

''Why!!'' Korra groaned cupping her dick.

*smack*

Another rigorous whip connected to Korra's chest from Asami's horse crop.

''Why don't you try to retrace your steps.'' asami says sitting back.

She watched as Korra desperately try to recollect what she could have done that was wrong. albeit it was taking Korra scarcely longer to recollect what she had done incorrectly. She virtually felt sorry for Korra, knowing full well when Korra was so close to her release that she sometimes forgets what she says due to being so lost in pleasure.

  
Korra tried retracing all her footsteps. She had even tried to privily give herself some remotely release to stop the throbbing pain between her legs but quickly got smacked when Asami noticed.

''I don't know. Please Mistress.'' Korra implored.

''I'll give you a hint.'' Asami expresses bending down to suck on Korra's neck. ''It was before i pulled out.'' Asami says biting onto Korra's neck leaving a light bite mark behind.

After a while Korra finally remembers. She had called Asami by her name instead of mistress.

''I'm sorry Mistress. Please. Please Mistress.'' Korra pleads humping her lower body in thin air.

''You're such a horny Alpha aren't you.'' Asami smiles taking a photo of Korra's state. ''Very well, let's not waste any seeds tonight, you're not allowed to cum until i say you can. Do you understand?'' Asami questions.

''Yes Mistress.'' Korra replies way too quickly.

Asami then tugs Korra to the bed, tonight she will be top.

 

-

 

The screen then goes blank, indicating the end of the video. Mako sat there jaws wide open. His face was as red as a tomato. Not in anger but in embarrassment, and it wasn't helping that his buddy downstairs was now turned on.

He quickly shook his head, trying to get the image out of his mind but found it was useless.

Standing up he looked down at his bulge in his pants. He didn't have time or luxury to start pleasuring himself. He had already wasted enough time by just watching that 30 minute video.

He quickly made his way to the next room but saw it was a mini gym. Nothing in there would be able to help him to find Korra. So he then went to the last room.

 

The master bedroom.

Nothing looked out of place from the surface so Mako started scratching inside their cupboard and drawers.

He found Asami's secret stash of kinky products but didn't bother  to physically contact them since he now knew Asami was the dominate one and Korra the submissive.

He tried to neatly pull out Korra's shirts to see for any slips or key that could help him find her. But still he found nothing. If only he knew where Korra took all the things she had bought.

It was clear that some of the items she had purchased would have not been able to fit in their apartment.

So where could they have all gone??

They couldn't have just vanished in thin air.

If only he could track down where she had taken them.

track.

track.

track.

Of course! Korra's car had a tracking device. If he can find her common location he would finally be able to find her.

He quickly existed the building, berating himself at believing Korra had tricked them that day.

But now he was hot on Korra's heels. He was so close at finding Korra that he could almost taste his sweet victory.

 

But before he could go on the man hunt Mako had to make a quick detour to get rid of his problem downstairs.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you guys do to me if i said i'm discontinuing this fic? lol.

Breaking news with Shiro Shinobi.

''Good morning Republic City! I'm Shiro Shinobi, bringing you breaking news, Today.''

''And what breaking news I have for you all.''

 

''5 days ago, our beloved Hero Marshal Aang had been brutally murdered in his own office early Saturday morning. We have Ginger now standing outside the police station with more information about the Marshals death.''

''Over to you Ginger.''

 

''Thank you Shiro. . . This is definitely the most devastating news in world history, as a lot of people will mourn the loss of a great hero who had helped founded the United Republic of Nations along side Lord Zuko after the 100 year war.''

 

''Earlier today the head of police, Chief Beifong had commented that the family wanted to keep the media away for the time being so that they could properly mourn the loss of the Marshal and that the cause of death was a single bullet to the chest.''

''The Chief also commented that the person responsible for this tragic death is non other than someone that we all thought we could trust, Commandant Korra.''

''On further questioning, the Chief had verbally expressed that they have been unable to apprehend Korra due to her advance military knowledge and that she urges citizens to please come forward if they have any information or have seen her and that a reward will be handed out to anyone who brings any information about the Commandant.''

''The Marshal will be buried early morning tomorrow and that his funeral will be broadcast on all news Channel.''

''I'm Ginger, reporting live-''

-

Asami switches off the TV, she couldn't believe that people would believe that Korra out of all people, would do something like that. Yeah, Korra has killed people, but only to protect the nation from a terrorist, Korra had even had nightmares from her past actions.

So why would people so easily believe in something when they haven't even gotten Korra's side of the story yet.

 

'Well maybe it's because it was her finger prints that was found on 'her' gun. The same gun that killed the Marshal.'Asami's dubious side loudly commented in Asami's mind.

''Korra is not a killer.'' Asami replied to her mind.

 

Asami then heads off to the master bedrooms bathroom so she could cool her face off, she then looks at herself in the mirror.

'Okay, so why hasn't Korra called yet? If she was innocent why hasn't she let people know?'

''She has let someone know, she let me know she was innocent.'' Asami retorts.

'I can't believe that you would blindly believe what that Alpha would say??!!'

''That 'Alpha' is soon to be our mate. Besides Korra would never lie to me.''

'Yeah right, she's not even here, i bet she's guilty.' Asami's inner demon scoffs to itself.

''Korra would not lie to me!!'' Asami angrily shouts out.

'HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW!?! Where is she then??'

''She's out looking for the real killer, she wants to clear her name from this misunderstanding.'' Asami states.

'Whatever, i'm outta here, call me when you finally open your eyes to the truth.' And with that there was finally silence in Asami's head.

-

*Ding!*

Asami gets off the elevator making her way to her office, as she heads closer to her office, she couldn't help hear a lot of noises ahead of her, which was outlandish because her floor was usually so quiet unless it was her voice booming off the walls as she shouts whoever was on the other side of the phone.

As she rounds the corner, Asami sees that it was all of her business partners that were shouting all at once at her poor assistant, authoritatively mandating that they see Asami immediately.

''There she is!!'' One of them shouts which causes everyone to look where the person had pointed at her.

Asami nervously smiles as she's approached by the exasperated business woman and men. 

''Good day, to what do i owe the pleasure of this visit? Did we have an appointment?'' Asami placidly verbalizes but her scent betrays her.

''Don't play games with us Ms. Sato! You know why we're here!'' A male Alpha screams at the top of his lungs causing the rest of his equally irate adherents to get more restless.

''I knew i shouldn't have trusted an Omega when it comes to business!'' Another shouts.

Asami silently sighs to herself. She hasn't even been at work for more than 10 minutes and she was already starting to get a headache.

''Please, ladies and gentlemen, please calm down'' She verbally expresses endeavoring to soothe them. ''Why don't we all be civilized and discuss all your concerns in the meeting room?'' She suggested which caused them all to grumble but concurred to do so.

-

Ironically once the doors closed they all commenced to argue all at once.

'' Omegas aren't worthy to run a company!''

''Omegas do not have the rights to boss us around!''

''I knew it! You're just like your father!''

''Omegas should just stay home and take care of the house chores! If my grandfather was still alive he would be disappointed to see what this Nation has become!''

Asami kept quiet. Waiting for all of them to tire themselves out just like a baby would when they throw a tantrum. 

But it had been precisely 3 minutes and they still perpetuated to throw dirty remarks her way. Some even going as far as to bring her family members into the argument.

 

And there's one thing you should know.

Beta's we're duteous and easily to discipline, they quickly comply with the rules that are set out for them, nobody worries if a Beta gets irate.

Alpha's are facilely the ascendant ones, they make the rules that the rest should follow, they are born leaders and will always show their dominant side to prove who is the most vigorous one. If an Alpha gets angry, you better pray they don't come across you.

And as for Omegas, they are very obedient and loyal to the bone. Omegas are a huge tease but will willingly go by the rules. They are not easily angered like an Alpha but if they feel that their nest is in trouble an Omega will immediately go on the defense, not physically but something more sinister that even a foolish Alpha would not dare to make an Omega angry. If you ever do make an Omega angry then it's safe to verbalize that you SHOULD leave the country of find a genuinely good place to hide before they get their claws on you.

And right now Asami was feeling that her family name was being threaten.

 

They were so invested in their argument that none of them took a moment to smell the aura in Asami's scent starting to dangerously change. Asami had conclusively had had enough that she had finally snapped at all of them causing everyone in the room to duteously bow their heads low as a sign of true fear.

''ENOUGH!" She roared, staring at each and one of them.

''Now that I have all of your attention. I would like to know why you have all come here and commenced to cause chaos in 'my' workplace??!''

It was dead silent for a few seconds, each business partners visually examining each one to man up and tell Asami why they had come here.

 

Two Beta's were too nervous to reply to Asami in case they caused her to get even more exasperated than what she currently was.

Until a female Alpha decided break the silence.

''Look Ms. Sato we all know who you are engaged to-''

''Everyone knows who i'm engaged to. It was made public after all, but thanks for reminding everyone here.'' Asami verbally expressed angrily.

''Like i said, you're engaged to Korra who is now branded as a terrorist to the Nation. Being partners with you is bad for business and we all want to cancel our contracts with Future Industries.'' The same female Alpha states nonchalantly.

Asami ocular perceivers widen, conclusively grasping in why they have all come here today.

''But you can't! Future Industries utilizes an abundance of your supplies!'' Asami verbalizes pleadingly.

''I'm sorry Ms. Sato, it's just business.'' The Alpha mocks standing up to leave with the rest of the other businessmen and woman.

''What am i supposed to do?'' Asami pleadingly questions, imploring all of them to not rescind their contracts that's helping a lot of people have jobs.

''You could always separate yourself from Korra, go on the media and tell them that you are no longer engaged to her, that you will have no dealings of what she had done.'' The female Alpha smirks as she conclusively leaves Asami alone in the room.

-

After what felt like years Asami conclusively stands up and makes her way to her office, as she approaches her office she sees her assistant hurriedly packing her belongings in a box.

''Oh no, please. Not you too Lizzy.'' Asami pleads.

''I'm sorry Ms. Sato.'' Lizzy apologizes as she packs the final object in her box.

''I'll pay you double, please. Don't go.'' Asami scrounges.

''I'm terribly sorry Ms. Sato, I have a family to think about.'' Lizzy replies as she leaves Asami but before she leaves she turns around facing a devastated boss. ''It's not only me Ms. Sato. the others are also leaving, we don't want to get caught in the angry mob outside.''

''Mob? What angry mob?''

-

Mako sat at his desk going through Korra's tracking list. He was blissful that the Chief had not asked for an update from Ms. Sato's apartment. He had already made the mistake by going to get a warrant without the Chiefs permission, so if Lin learns that he didn't contact Asami nor take backup with him he knew for sure that Lin would kick him off the case.

Unfortunately the apartment was a dead end the only information Mako got was that Korra relished in being the submissive one which he could utilize that information to his advantage, but it was useless now if he couldn't even find Korra. He was genuinely hoping that he would find Korra soon so that Lin Beifong could praise him for his hard work and that Asami would fall into his arm and tell him that she was stupid for leave him and begged for him to take her back.

After hours of still looking through papers, Mako's work phone started to ring.

''This is detective Mako.'' Mako grunts out.

''Oh- Urh. Hi Mako, it's me Asami. Are you budy right now?'' Asami questions not wanting to bother Mako at his work.

Mako looked at his desk that was filled with papers laying around. He didn't have time to waste, he was desperate to be the one to lock Korra away for good.

''No, I'm free at the moment.'' He lied.

''Oh, great. Uhm i was wondering if you could escort me home from work. If that's okay with you?''

''Sure!'''Mako verbally expresses quickly than expected then quickly coughs and reiterates what he had previously said but sounding more cool about it.

-

As Mako drives towards Future Industries, he could see that there was a lot of angry people that were waiting around the building while reporters waited outside to try and interview Asami.

He switches on the police siren causing people to move out of his way as he drives to the buildings entrance.

Once he got out of his vehicle a bunch of reporters started asking him a bunch of questions, one after the other.

''Detective! Are you here to arrest Asami Sato?''

''Does Asami Sato know the whereabouts of the Commandant?"

'' Did Asami Sato help kill the Marshal!''

''Detective-''

Mako ignored all of them as he swiftly made his way into Future Industries building.

Once he got inside he didn't bother probing for someone to help him find Asami's floor as he walked to the wall which had a sign of which floor a lot of important people were at.

He started to scan for Asami's name until he found it right on top.

He then quickly made his way to the elevator pressing the number that would lead him to Asami's office.

*ding*

Mako got off of the elevator, walking professionally towards Asami's office, once he got to the office he knocked 3 times on Asami's door.

''Come in.'' Asami's voice called from the other side of the door.

Mako opens the door seeing Asami packing files away.

''Sorry about the mess, it's been a crazy day. Please make yourself comfortable. I'm almost finish.'' Asami verbally expresses as she goes through some contracts.

''Take your time.'' Mako expresses smoothly, as he admires some of the ornaments in Asami's office.

 

''Okay, that should be all of it, are you ready to go?'' Asami questions as she goes to collect her car keys.

''I think it would be much safer if i drove you home, I won't be able to protect you if we're driving in separate vehicles.'' Mako states.

''I guess you're right.'' Asami woefully replies.

-

As Asami and Mako finally exist the building the same reporters from before commenced to swarm Asami, asking her a bunch of questions.

''Miss Sato are you being apprehended?''

''Do you know where the Commandant is?''

''Are you following in your fathers footstep?''

''Did you help the Commandant kill the Marshal?''

''What were you hoping to achieve?''

''Miss Sato-''

Mako swiftly opens the door allowing Asami to sit comfortably before he closes the door.

He then turns around facing the reporters that were taking photos and recording every scene in front of them, hoisting both his hands to silence them all.

''Please, I assure you all that Miss Sato was interviewed and i can vouch for her that she had no dealings in what had occurred in the Marshals case.'' 

Mako then makes his way into the drivers seat and commences to drive Asami home.

-

Mako didn't require to escort Asami into her house, but he did.

''Thank you for escorting me home Mako, it means a lot to me.'' Asami smiles at her friend.

''No problem Asami, it's part of my job.'' Mako smiles too.

''Even if it was, i know you would have came even if it wasn't.''

''You're right. . . Well, I guess now that you're safely home, I gotta get going.'' Mako waves goodbye.

''Thanks again Mako, I'll see you around.''

''Uhm... Before i go Asami. I know that it's none of my business but has Korra contacted you yet?'' Mako asks curiously.

''No, not since 5 days ago.'' Asami replies truthfully.

''If she does call, please ask if she could come to the station. I hate seeing you so upset and she's the one causing it, if she is innocent then she needs to clear her name before things get too aggressive.'' Mako verbally expresses as he exists the building without waiting for Asami to reply back.

-

Later that night Asami's body suddenly arouses from her slumber as she sees her phone ring.

-Private-

It must be Korra.

''Hello?'' Asami replies hoarsely.

''Asami'' Korra verbally expresses blissfully at hearing her future mates voice.

''Korra?? Where are you! Please come home already.'' Asami pleads.

''I can't, i'm still trying to find the person who is responsible.''

''Please.'' Asami scrounges again.

''I can't Asami.''

''Why not? Just come home and let the cops do their job, it's why we pay taxes.'' Asami verbalizes woefully.

''The cops already think I'm the killer.'' Korra states.

''Well they wouldn't need to if you just came home and told the what really transpired.''

''Asami please, don't be like this.''

''Like what Korra?? Really tell me like what. I'm worried about you. You were on the news. They started branding you as a terrorist, and a lot of people are angry. I had to even ask Mako to escort me home safely today.''

''Couldn't you have at least get someone else to escort you?'' Korra questions.

''Oh my fuck Korra! Seriously. Don't you care?? I could have died today and all you could say is couldn't i have asked someone else. You're so selfish right now.''

''Of course i care if you're safe Asami!''

''Then prove it. Come home. Come home to me.'' Asami pleads again.

''I'm can't Asami i-'' But before Korra could finish what she was saying Asami cuts her off.

''Whatever Korra, don't call me again.'' Asami verbalizes ending the call.

 

Asami then started to cry, throwing her phone away as if it was some bomb in her hand.

'What did you think would have happened? Of course Korra was never going to come home.' Asami's inner demon verbally expresses.

''I don't know, I thought if she could hear me hurting, that she would change her mind and come back.'' Asami woefully replies.

'I'm not going to say i told you so, but you really need to stop living in a fairy world. Korra is lying to you, and she's bringing you down with her. You have to think about the many people that will loose their jobs because of Korra's action.'

Asami commences to cry even louder now, she hates to admit it but korra has done nothing that was helping Asami keep her sanity and faith in her.

''I'm sorry Korra. I can't.'' Asami sobs silently into the night.

'That's a good girl.'' Asami's demon coos sounding more akin to Mako's voice than her own.

-

When Mako arrived back at work he made a bee line to his work desk. Still trying to decipher Korra's hidden locations.

After a few hours of still looking Mako almost called quits until he finally saw a pattern.

Work  
Home  
Beach  
Work  
Home

Fast food  
Work  
Home  
Beach  
Work  
Home

Work  
Home  
Beach  
Work  
Shopping Mall  
Home

There was three locations that Korra visits often. The first two being crossed out due to being a normal basic. But why go to the beach so often? And during lunch rush hours.

What was so important at the beach that Korra always visited there.

Mako then visually examines the time the tracking goes off. Korra doesn't spend an extravagant amount of time when she comes home, than spends a long time at the beach. Even sometimes going to the beach early hours on the weekend.

This could be where Korra was hiding, Mako concluded. It had to be. He has to go to the Chief with the good news this time because he didn't want to make the same mistakes twice.

Mako gradually gets up from his desk.

The chief was busy, so he would have to give her the news after the funeral was over. For now he'll have to rest up to attend the funeral.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys, life's been hectic, i'm sorry it took so long to write this chapter, i don't work and finding a job here is hard and i have to take a 45 minute walk to the library just for WiFi is also hard especially since the summer heat is arriving.
> 
> But anyways here's the new chapter hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> This is not goodbye - sidewalk prophet

News reporting LIVE

This is Ginger reporting live.

''As you can visually perceive the high way is filled with thousands and thousands of people waving their nations flag as the hearse drives by making it's way to Republic City Stadium.'' Ginger reports as the helicopter circles around, exhibiting many people below.

-

You can see both men and women from different military accommodation participating in their roles as they give the Marshal a honor send off.

They were riding on horses while others road in light utility vehicles and Humvee's.

But the best part was watching the air force fly by with their jets as they spray different color smoke, each representing a Nations reverent colors.

As the hearse finally makes it to the stadium. Five different military accommodations get ready to carry the Marshals coffin, two on one side and two on the other side while the 5th is in front carrying the Nations flag.

They gradually make their way inside, while the immediate family members walk behind them as each one cries lachrymose tears not having the strength to endeavor and put on a stouthearted face.

-

''. . . Don't give me flowers when i'm dead, give me flowers while i'm still alive.'' Iroh the priest verbalized into the microphone while others acceding with him.

''Before Aang died i was given the greatest privilege to verbalize with him. . . He once told me that the day we are born and the day we die isn't important. . . Which made me think, he had probably gone crazy already.'' There was a bit of laughter at the jest the priest made. '' I turned around and visually examined Aang and said, how can you say that? The day we are all born and the day we all die are important moments in our lives. . . He then told me, others might think the same way as you, but the real important thing is what we do between those two periods.''

Priest Iroh kept quiet for a moment as he sanctioned those words to sink in to everyone.

''And Aang did a lot of things before he died. . . We all know the stories of how Aang brought all the nations together. How he vanquished the crazy war lord Ozai from surmounting the entire world, and after he defeated the war lord he did not want power but instead created a nation where each and everyone from different nations could live together in tranquility. That's what Aang believed in. . . Peace. He always believed in peace over war, he saw the good in everyone, even with those who didn't deserve it.''

''But most people don't know, that Aang was actually a family man. . . He exerted himself strenuously like any other man but he always made time for all his family. Always had wisdom to spare and lent a hand when someone needed it.''

''It's doleful to see a good man die. We could all learn from Aang. . . May his spirit rest in peace.'' Priest Iroh verbalized before walking away to allow the next person to speak.

President Raiko then walks up to the speaker. Coughing scarcely before he verbalizes.

''The Marshal Aangs death is a tragic loss for all of us. I didn't get the chance to personally know Marshal Aang before he was taken from us. I'm sure if i did get to know him, he would be a frolicsome and great person to be around. He was always reliable when it came to his work. That i knew. And as i stand here before you all i promise that we will capture the culprit of this crime that they had committed.'' The president then walks away to his seat.

Lord Izumi, general Iroh II, ex Lord Zuko and different important members came up to the speaker to each verbalize great recollections that Aang had left behind, each member saying how Aang was loved by all who crossed his path. All members but the chief and his wife of the southern water tribe who were ashamed for what their daughter had done.

 

They had docked in Republic City a day before the funeral, heading straight to the air temple Island to verbally express their condolences to the family. But the other family were furious at first when they saw them arrive but later on accepted their apology and forgave them.

Aangs first grandchild Jinora was the last one to walk on next. She had been crying the entire time. Her eyes were puffy and tears still kept running down. Even Tenzin, Jinora's father had verbally expressed it was okay if she didn't want to do it but Jinora insisted she was alright.

As she spoke into the microphone you could aurally perceive her voice cracking now and then as she tries to get her speech over with.''

''We'll all miss you grandfather.'' Jinora chocks out before she hugs her father tightly and cries even more causing a lot of people to cry even more at the display.

-

As the coffin sits a top the grave, ready to be descended, the military stood in two lines apart from each other. All carrying a rifle as they prepare to fire on command. 

The music commences to play in the background as Aangs coffin commences to descend.

''Bang!''

People started crying when the realization commenced to dawn on them as this was the final goodbye.

''Why is grandpa going in the hole?'' Meelo questions as he digs in his nose causing even more people to cry.

 

Lin hugs her wife Kya as Kya is suddenly hit full force with so much emotions. She endeavors to soothe her wife's pain, turning her head remotely as she sheds a few tears herself.

Bumi holds onto his mother as she too commences crying loudly. Not believing that she was burying her husband, her lover, her mate.

As they commence closing the grave little pitter patter of rain started to gradually drizzle down from the sky above, as if it too were crying and mourning the loss of a great hero.

People started to hurry up as they feared the rain would get more vigorous and ruin the moment making the ceremony move expeditiously.

Once they were done they sanctioned the family to stay however long they needed to, as some people headed off to the after tears reception.

 

After what felt like forever, each family members commenced to leave the grave that was filled with beautiful flowers and ornaments.

As they pass a huge bushy tree they all turned around one last time as they expressed their final goodbye before departing.

-

Korra sat within the bushy tree as she visually examined people surrounding the grave and the coffin going more closer and closer to the hole. She made sure to not move in case she drew attention to the tree she was within but fortuitously for her everyone was too occupied with visually examining the coffin that they didn't bother watching the tree.

She watched as the coffin commenced to descend and she too couldn't avail but sanction a few tears to start to run down her own face.

The man she once thought the world of was being buried.

A loud sob made it's way out of her mouth but just in time the first gun shots were fired, causing her sob too fall on deaf ears. She quickly covered her mouth in case another sob broke out as even more tears commenced to pour out of her eyes.

 

There was no one to hold Korra and whisper in her ear, and say that everything was going to be okay.

That she has to move on and live her life.

No one was there to sooth her pain as she visually examined couples and other people holding onto each other for support.

From a distance she could see her own parents from afar as they too held each other for support.

 

Korra was so tempted to jump out the tree and run to her sire and hug him as she continued to cry but knew she couldn't.

A rain drop dropped onto Korra's face. She looked up to see the weather had started to change, causing little drizzles of rain to fall down. 

Korra didn't mind getting wet, she was so used to the rain water, where she was forced to patrol or train in the cold waters when she first joined in the military. 

A little water never hurt no one anyway.

As she sat on the branch she visually examined as people commenced to leave probably not wanting to ruin their suits and dresses.

The last people to leave where Katara and her family and after 10 minutes of waiting she was finally alone and no one was coming back, Korra jumped off the tree and made her way to Aangs grave, where she fell on her knees and started to cry hard.

-

If i could go back in time  
I wonder what I could have said,  
To change what I know can't be changed.  
Would things be different if i just played my part?  
Maybe if i didn't follow my dreams, then things would have gone differently.

If only i could go back in time!!!

I want to tell you how wrong i was  
To tell you i never meant for this to happen  
That i would do anything just to have you here, alive.  
To rewind time and go back to when I was a lil pup.  
That used to run full speed in your arms and you would immediately lift me in your weary arms, and spin me around like i was flying in the sky

But i can't go back in time  
To tell you the one thing i never got to say

I'm sorry

(I suck at poems)

-

''I'm sorry! I'm sorry!'' Korra screams into the sky above, hoping that Aang would be able to hear her as she sobs loudly with no care in the world voice cracking as she tries to control herself. But it felt like time had paused causing Korra to feel more pain sour across her body and there was no one around to save her from drowning in her sorrows.

-

The after tears felt remotely genial. People moved around making conversation with other people in the room.

Mako waited a few minutes until everyone was scarcely subsided before he made his move.

He visually examined as groups of people laughed and cheered all trying to not think about the pain.

Mrs. Katara had even smiled now and then, even though most were coerced smiles.

His own chief hadn't shown any emotions yet, probably trying to put up a brave face for everyone.

After some time Mako watched Lin get up and make her way to the drinks. He quickly got up and glided his way to the chiefs side.

''Chief Beifong'' Mako addressed.

''Detective?'' Lin questions as she pours herself a drink.

''I'm sorry to disturb you Chief but i have some good news. I was able to locate the area Korra had been taking her bought goods.'' Mako expressed happily as his tail commenced to waggle remotely.

''Really?? Are you sure detective. I'm genuinely not in the mood if this ends out being false.'' Lin verbalizes conclusively giving Mako eye contact.

''I'm 100% sure Chief.'' Mako verbally expresses surely.

''Look I can't leave my wife now when she's vulnerable but you have my okay to take a squad with you.'' Lin verbalizes leaving Mako behind but ceases dead in her tracks ''You better be right Mako. I want Korra found but we need to go by procedures I can't allow another mishap.'' And with that said Lin leaves to go to her mate.

-

Mako didn't want to take anyone with him but he additionally didn't want to be yelled at if he didn't so he took a group of 5 people and drove them all to the beach. He had also brought an electronic sensor so that he could utilize it to sense any electronic contrivances within the area.

As he parked the car each member quickly got out and waited in a line for Mako's next orders which brought a smile to Mako's lips.

''Sir what do you request we do Sir.'' One of them verbalized which immediately gained Mako's favor.

''Here, each one will receive an electronic sensor. It will sense any contrivance when it goes higher it signifies that a very sensitive contrivance is in that location. I want you all to split up and if you do find anything. Call me.'' Mako orders.

After an hour or so one of the beta men shouts out.

'' I think i got something Sir.'' He screams out getting everyone's attention.

Everyone quickly made their way and took out their own devices to see for themselves.

''I't emanating from the mountain.'' another one verbalizes.

''There must be a hidden door. Let's go!'' Msko orders again as they make their way to the mountain and finding a fake rock after a while of probing.

They all entered the spacious room. Each moving silently to not admonish Korra of their advent but once they check all rooms their was no designation of her which made Mako even more exasperated than before. He desperately wanted to capture Korra but first he needed to find her.

He looks around the room spotting some boring objects until his golden eyes land on Marshal Aangs police files.

How the hell did Korra get those?! Was their traitor in their force helping Korra?!

There was also a police walkie talkie which looked like it was hacked so Korra would be able to hear everything and stay out of their radar.

Seriously! There must be an apostate in their police force and Mako will not stop until he brings everyone involved to justice.

''What's that ticking sound?'' Someone says looking at a timer count down on the computer screen.

''Shit it's a bomb! Everyone fall back!'' Mako orders as he quickly grabs the file and dashes out of the room.

-

Korra gradually makes her way back to her hidden home. She had stayed remotely longer than what she would have relished at the graveyard. By the time she realized that, it started getting late there was already a hefty fog surrounding the graves as if she were in a frighteningly eerie movie.

While walking down the road Korra spotted an ebony van parked by the beach, there was no one walking on the beach which only denoted that-

But before Korra could finish that thought there was a loud explosion emanating from her hideout.

'That was fast.'

Korra didn't expect them to find her so quickly. They must really be desperate. Fortuitous for her she stayed late out at the graveyard.

She quickly dashed behind some trees as she watched the police force making their way away from the explosion.

Korra didn't know who some of them were but spotted one person she knew very well.

Of course. I should have known. Mako would do anything to see me behind bars.

Korra started gritting her teeth. Just her luck, she wasn't genuinely in the mood to walk to her next hidden location, after walking from the graveyard to the beach was already tiresome and all she wanted to do was crawl in bed and slumber but noooooooo now she needed to walk at least a good hour or 2 to her other hidden location.

Korra silently made her way away from the scene as she commenced to grumble of how she wish she could kill Mako.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you are going to hate me for this :P 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Around 9:20am Asami Sato enters the Republic City Police Force station. 

Ever since the announcement of Commandant Korra's involvement with the Marshals death she had been receiving death messages and belligerent acts on her properties. No one had dared to threaten her face-to-face yet but she feared it was a matter of time until some stouthearted soul would cross the line, and to make matters worst the news reporters had been camping outside her dormitory hoping to take a bunch of incriminating photos of her and plant some false information.

So now as she sat at the police force waiting room, waiting until an officer would be ready to speak with her, but as she waited she couldn't help but think of her future mate.

-

Around 10:49pm something in Asami's head had been nagging her to arouse from bed. She wasn't sure at first why, but immediately when she turned on the news channel she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

 

There had been an explosion at the beach water cliff, which was at least a 15 minute drive from where she was, it was the same beach spot where Korra had proposed to her.

At first she was apprehensive that Korra had been there inside what the news reporter had verbally expressed was a hidden warehouse but was immediately blissful that Korra was no where to be seen during the police incursion.

Somehow Detective Mako had found a lead on Korra's whereabouts and decided to take backup with him to the location he believed Korra was hiding. 

He and his men had only explored a minor part of the warehouse but had enough evidence to know that the warehouse was indeed the Commandants secret hiding place.

Before the explosion went off, detective Mako and his men had expeditiously evacuated the building which lead to thankfully only minor injuries.

-

''Miss Sato? Repeat Miss Sato, please come to the desk.'' An officer announced causing Asami to pull through her thoughts.

She swiftly made her way to the officers table. she could sense a bunch of eyes on her. A lot of them were sneering at her probably believing that she knew where Korra was but kept it hidden from them just to make them work harder.

Alpha officers where relinquishing submissive pheromones to make Asami submit to them but got even more irate when Asami raised her head held high and ignored them even though deep down she was scared but endeavored her very best to not leak out any submission pheromones.

''What can i do for you Miss Sato?'' A female beta asked as she was filing some files away.

''Yes, well. uhm, i was hoping for an officer to escort me to my work building.'' Asami verbalizes tranquilly.

''And why would you require an escort maám?'' The officer questions.

Asami's eyes virtually emerges from her eye sockets. Was this officer for real?? Does she even know who she was? ''I'm being threaten??!'' Asami states.

''By who maám?'' the officer verbalizes.

Now Asami was getting authentically exasperated, clearly this woman knows who she is and knew that a bunch of people wanted her dead.

''I don't know who. But they've been leaving me hate messages.'' Asaami verbally expresses vexed.

''Very well maám i'll have an officer escort you to your work.'' 

Asami looks around at the same Alpha officers who where ready to pounce on her. She needed someone she could trust. Someone she knew who would do their job right, even though she was warned not to trust him.

 

She needed Mako.

''Is it alright if i can request detective Mako?'' Asami questions.

''No.'' the officer states limpidly.

''No? what do you mean no?''

''Detective Mako is a detective. He investigates crimes and murders. This isn't a shopping mall where you can pick whatever you like, no matter how rich you think you are Miss.'' The beta officer says impudently.

'So the dumb bitch knows who i am. Fucking ass.' Asami verbalizes in her head.

''If you don't like any officers i send your way then i guess your life really isn't in danger. Now if you excuse me, i got stuff to do that's 'real' life threatening.'' The officer verbalizes leaving no room for discussion.

 

Asami stares in shock at the officer in front of her. Never in a million years did she ever think she would be treated like that not even when her father was announced a terrorist for selling illegal weapons. But back then she had Korra who was only at the time her girlfriend.

Korra had vouched for her and verbalized she had nothing to do with what her father had done. Which was true. She didn't know anything her father had been doing.

 

Asami knew that the day when Korra had vouched for her that a lot of stress went onto Korra's shoulder and if Korra ended up being wrong about Asami that she would be legal for all incriminates.

She never once thanked her mate to be for what she did all those years ago. And now she had preposterously told her mate to not contact her. Oh how she regretted saying those words. 

She had no one to talk with now. No one believed her and the only person who didn't treat her so horribly was Korra, the same person she cut ties with.

 

Asami wishes she could go back in time and slap her past self, if only she knew the burdens she now faced. She wished she could talk to Korra and tell her all her problems. But now she knew for sure Korra will never contact her until she finishes her mission.

 

Asami swiftly got up and made her way to the exist of the building, she was too distraught that she had virtually fell when she collided with someone. She expeditiously closed her eyes waiting for the crash to transpire but realized someone was holding her, she silently sniffed the air hoping it wasn't an Alpha officer but instead she smelt a Beta.

She gradually opened her eyes and made contact with golden hazel eyes the same eyes that she was probing for.

Mako was verbalizing something but Asami only caught a bit of the information but knew precisely what he was asking.

''I'm fine.'' She verbalizes flatting out her dress.

''Really, because i can tell you looked distracted?'' Mako verbally expresses.

''I guess i have been but i should be going.'' Asami response as she makes to leave the building.

''Wait! Asami are you sure you're okay. Why did you come to the office?'' 

''I just needed an escort to my work building but i also needed someone i could trust. Apparently i was being too picky.'' Asami states acridly thinking about what that female beta verbally expressed before.

''I'll take you.'' Mako suggests.

Even though Mako was her first choice, she couldn't help but think that the previous officer was correct. It wasn't Mako's job to escort her like a lower class police officer, when she requested aid. There where other capable officer who could do the same job. 

''It's fine Mako. i'm sure you have work to do.'' Asami verbalizes making her way yet again.

''Asami, please. Really. There's no problem. Let me escort you.'' Mako smiles following Asami to her car.

-

Seconds after existing the beach cliff an explosion was heard causing Mako and his men to fly forward. They had expeditiously fled the so called building but lamentably they were still close enough to feel the impact of the explosion causing their ears to ring in their heads.

 

A few had received minor bruises but other than that they were all fine. It had taken Mako a few minutes to conclusively get on his feet, he had helped one of his officer to stand due to a sprained ankle and made his way to the vehicle they had arrived in.

He had expeditiously called and requested for fire fighters and the paramedics to arrive at their location.

He didn't bother checking on his backup since they were breathing there was no need for babying them and asking if they were alright.

After a few minutes later Mako could hear sirens from a distance.

 

A female Beta was checking for further injuries on Mako's body, ascertaining that there were no major side affects that Mako hadn't descried before she deemed him good to go.

Mako was a bit vexed that he didn't get a chance to properly investigate Korra's warehouse but he was fortuitous that he was able to grab the police file of Marshal Aangs before the explosion went off.

Somehow, Korra was able to obtain the file without the police acknowledgement. He knew very well that Korra wouldn't be too stupid to walk into the police building, not when every police force officer were on the lookout for her. Which meant she had someone helping her from the inside.

But who?

As far as he knew everyone wanted to capture Korra, unless someones acting was authentically convincing. He needed to keep the information to himself and the chief. He was scared there was a traitor amongst them.

Once cleared he gradually made his way to the fire fighter chief who was authoritatively mandating his men around to help extinguish the flames.

''Hey, do you think you could manage to ask your men to try and preserve some evidence?'' Mako asked once his in juxtaposition of the chief.

''Sure thing kid, but i highly doubt you'll be able to get much.'' The Chief verbalizes as he leaves Mako.

Mako grits his teeth. He detested being called a kid even if it was a cordial gesture, he had wrought profoundly and strenuously hard through the ranks to earn reverence just for this dunderpate to call him a kid, it was just plain impudent in his mind. He was after all an officer of the force and people should respect him.

 

After a while Mako had decided to go home and slumber, they had secured the area so that tomorrow he would be able to investigate it further and try and preserve something that could help with the investigation.

 

Once he saw his bed, Mako couldn't help but collapse onto it. His body was too sore, he hadn't bothered to transmute out of his apparel. Too exhausted to move for much longer.

His head was commencing to thump but he didn't bother to get up to take some pills to ease the pain. Instead he fell quickly asleep on his messy but cozy bed.

 

When Mako aroused again he couldn't help but shield his eyes, he had forgotten to close the curtains last night, and now the sun was burning his eyes.

He tiredly looked towards his alarm clock.

''SHIT! I'm late for work!'' Mako shouts out loud quickly dashing for the bathroom.

He quickly transmuted clothes that smelt of smoke and sprayed an abundance of deodorant to keep any scarcely stench at bay for now. He then combed his hair in his conventional spikey way and hurriedly made his way to work where he was to report to the chief of his finding.

 

When Mako got into the building he immediately sensed something was erroneous. The air smelled of Alpha's being territorial and truculent virtually like they where about to rip someone asunder. 

Someone like Asami Sato who had just gotten up from her seat and started making her way out.

Mako could sense that the Omega was upset.

''Asami, is there something- Woah! hey are you alright?'' Mako verbally expresses as he holds onto Asami who had collided with him.

''I'm fine.'' Asami verbalizes flatting out her dress but Mako could tell she wasn't. He was after all a detective. He knew when someone lied.

''Really, because i can tell you looked distracted?'' Mako verbally expresses making sure to sound extra concern towards Asami.

''I guess i have been but i should be going.'' Asami response as she makes to leave the building but Mako quickly stops her in her tracks.

''Wait! Asami are you sure you're okay. Why did you come to the office?'' Mako questions curiously wanting to know the details of Asami's visit.

''I just needed an escort to my work building but i also needed someone i could trust. Apparently i was being too picky.'' Mako could sense the acridly statement in Asami's voice.

''I'll take you.'' Mako suggests.

Mako waited for maybe a split second before Asami replied.

''It's fine Mako. i'm sure you have work to do.''

''Asami, please. Really. There's no problem. Let me escort you.'' Mako smiles, hiding a smirk on his face as he follows Asami to her car.

-

As they head to Future Industries, Mako watches Asami from the corner of his ocular perceivers. He could visually perceive Asami was trying to put on a facade but she was failing miserably at hiding it away from him. 

He kept quiet during the ride and decided Asami should be the one to come to him because if he kept nagging her she would not emerge from her shell and verbalize with him.

So as they drove, he visually examined as protesters lined up outside her building and news reporters from all over the nation came together to take a photo of Asami.

He didn't mention it to her. He had warned her of what would transpire if Korra didn't come clear. He silently wondered what Asami was thinking. She had been keeping her face neutral the whole time that it was hard for him to get a reading from her other than her being distressed.

When they got into the underground parking lot Asami parked her car and turned off the ignition. She didn't make a move to leave the car just yet, which made Mako wonder why.

Asami let out a long sigh and smiled woefully at Mako.

''Sorry, i'm such a mess right now.''

''No need to be sorry. I understand the stress you might be going through right now.'' Mako states looking Asami in the eyes.

''I just wish Korra was here, maybe things would go differently.'' Asami verbalizes as she gets out the car.

 

Mako grinds his teeth. That was not what he wanted to hear. Even while Asami is putting up with a lot of stress because of HER all Asami thinks about is Korra.

Korra, Korra, Korra.

Korra is the reason why Asami is even in this damn place. If he was in Korra's place he wouldn't do this to Asami. He would come clean and turn himself in instead of making his mate take the heat.

Mako expeditiously transmuted his expression so that Asami wouldn't smell his repulsiveness for Korra as he too existed the car.

-

When Mako determinately took Asami to her office he had suggested that he stay a while longer just in case something transpires when he departs.

Which made sense. People knew she was in the building now. There was almost next to no one in the building, so there wouldn't be any witnesses if someone dared to try something.

Mako sat on the couch that was in the office as Asami busied herself with whatever she needed to be completed in order to preserve her company.

After an hour or so Mako started to get bored. Maybe staying with Asami was a bad choice after all. He had hoped that maybe the vixen would have commence to making conversation with him, but as lady fortuity had it Asami did indeed verbalize with him first.

''I spoke with Korra the other day.'' Asami verbally expresses, thinking out loud.

''Oh?'' Mako expresses curiously looking towards Asami's desk.

''No matter how much i pleaded she didn't want to listen to reason.'' A tear drop then fell down her eye lid.

Mako didn't verbally express anything he was convinced Asami had more to express.

''She believes that everyone is out to get her, even though i tried to convince it was because she was making herself look more guilty.'' Asami then held her head in both hands as she lets out a sob.

''I'm sorry Asami.'' Mako says dolefully.

''I just wish she could understand that there are people that want to help her. I 'want' to help her.But she doesn't want any help. She's being too damn prideful to even let people help her in whatever mission she's on.'' Asami mocks woefully. 

''. . .''

''Why are all Alpha's so damn hard headed!''

''...''

''Does Korra not care about me??''

''I'm sure she cares for you.'' Mako verbally expresses but internally he was regurgitating. ''Look i know you said that you tried to convince Korra to come clear and she refuses but maybe you need to try and be more convincing. It's the only way you can help her.'' Mako suggests.

''How?'' Asami verbalizes upset as if she never tried.

''I'm not sure. Maybe you could sound like you're in danger. I'm sure she'll come.''

''Korra's not stupid. She knows that I could just easily call the police for that.

''I guess you're right.'' Mako verbally expresses.

As Mako stood endeavoring to think of another excuse Asami's cell phone rings.

Asami optically canvasses her phone and sees the private number calling her.

''It's Korra.'' Asami whispers out loudly.

Mako quickly went near and saw a private number was indeed calling Asami.

''How do you know?''

''I just do.'' Asami expresses before she answers the call causing Mako to keep silent in case Korra hears him.

-

''I thought i said to never contact me again Korra?'' Asami verbalizes acridly which made Mako think Asami had gone crazy. He needed to know where Korra was.

''I know.'' Korra states dolefully.

''Why are you calling?''

''Are you alone?'' Korra questions.

''Answer me first Korra! You don't get to be the one who gets answers!'' Asami shouts.

''You're right. I'm sorry. I need your help.''

Asami pauses. This had to be trick. She was just talking with Mako, about how Korra never asks for help and now everything felt like some comedy.

Asami then looks at Mako for a while. '' I'm alone.'' She lies. ''What do you require help with.''

''I need some cash and some extra clothes. I also need you to drop it off at a drop zone?'' Korra states.

''Seriously Korra? Am i just you're damn money bank?!'' Asami shouts baring her teeth even though Korra couldn't visually perceive her expression.

''I'm sorry Asami, i wish there could be another way.'' Korra verbally expresses trying to calm her future mate.

''How about letting me see you for starters!'' Asami angrily replies.

''It's not safe!'' Korra expresses.

''Not safe! I'm already not feeling safe Korra! there are hundreds if not thousands of people wanting me dead!'' Asami screeches over the phone.

''Asami, please. This will be over soon.'' Korra verbally expresses now getting scarcely upset at her mate to be.

''Korra please just come home. . . Please. Clear your name. For me. . . Please.'' Asami pleads.

''I told you i can't. Look never mind, this was probably a bad mistake.'' Korra expresses.

''WAIT KORRA!'' Asami panics, before Korra had a chance to put down the phone

''Yes, what is it?'' Korra questions curiously.

Asami commences to panic even more. She wasn't sure what to do. She visually examined Mako who was gesturing to her to keep going but in all honesty she didn't pay him much attention as she blurted the first thing that would definitely get Korra's attention.

''I'm in heat.'' Asami verbalizes expeditiously.

Korra says nothing on the other line and Asami had to look at the phone to see that she was still connected on the phone.

After a while Korra speaks.

''Isn't it a bit early?'' Korra questions her, which she was correct. Asami was precisely 2 months early before her next heat came.

''It's all the stress, it's messing with my hormones that i suddenly went into heat early.'' Asami half lies because it was true that stress causes a different pattern in hormones.

''Please Korra'' She begged sounding even more desperate than before.

Korra kept quiet and Asami knew Korra needed something to convince her.

''There are Alpha's already examining me, they know i'm not mated.'' Asami verbally expresses.

''Remember that forest lake we went to 2 years ago?''

''Yeah?'' Asami expresses not able to hide her pleasure.

''I started constructing a cabin manor there for us. It's not complete but i've settled there for now. Meet me there at precisely 9pm sharp. Leave any electronics at home, don't drive there either. The cops will be able to track your whereabouts. Try taking a taxi to that location. Also try wearing dark attires so you won't be followed. I know it will be dark but also try making use the moon as your light.'' Korra sternly expresses.

''Alright. Thank you Korra.''

''I gotta go but i'll see you soon. I love you.'' Korra verbalizes over the phone.

''I love you too.'' Asami response before the call ended.

-

Mako stood still as Asami spoke with Korra on the phone. At first he was going to insist Asami ask for Korra's whereabouts but Asami had a look in her eyes that told him don't mess with her while she verbalized with her future mate.

So he waited impatiently as Asami was arguing about whatever they had fought about until Asami mentioned she was in heat.

He silently sniffed the air even though Betas weren't affected by heats and it took longer for them to actually smell if someone was in heat or rutting.

Mako had smelled Asami was indeed not in heat.

Which meant she lied to Korra. She was trying to reel Korra out of her hiding place.

Mako internally started to smirk. This could be his key to finally take Korra down.

''I love you too.'' He heard Asami verbally express before putting down the phone.

''So Korra's at the forest lake.'' Mako states only hearing the important information of Asami's conversation.

''Yeah, but there's a problem. Korra will be expecting me to be in heat. If she smells that i'm not then she will know something is up.'' Asami points out.

Of cause Korra will sense somethings wrong but Mako desperately needed to be the one who takes Korra down. He recollects about some pills that the police had started testing to lure in Alpha criminals into a trap.

''I have an idea. It's still being tested fully but i know it'll work. We utilize these pills that can make Beta's smell like Omegas in heat. It won't affect the person taking the pill only un-mated Alpha's. But it will only lasts for an hour at most so you'll need to find Korra before it wears off.'' Mako verbalizes giving Asami eye contact.

''. . .''

''Look Asami i know you're scared but you need to do this. If you want to help Korra then this needs to happen.'' Mako states when he sees Asami looking down.

''I know. I just wish i didn't need to lie to Korra.'' Asami woefully expresses.

''I know. I'll help as much as i can to erase Korra's name.''

''Thank you Mako, you're a true friend.'' Asami smiles at Mako.

''Well i better get going if we expect our plan to help save Korra works.'' Mako salutes as he exists the door.

Mako swiftly exists the building and calls for a taxi to take him to the station.

''Today's going to be a great day.'' Mako verbalizes to himself. Smirking the whole ride to the station.

-

When Mako entered the building an officer had quickly ran to his side.

''Detective Mako, the Chief has been looking for you. She wants to see you in her office immediately.'' The male Beta officer verbally expressed before leaving again.

'Shit, i was supposed to give the Chief my report a long time ago. Oh well it was worth it. Now i know where Korra is. I'll just let Beifong blow off some steam and i'll be off with only a warning.' Mako expresses in his mind.

As Mako enters the room he could see all eyes where on him. Probably all wondering where he had been.

He closes the Chiefs office door behind him as he waits for Lin to commence barking at him immediately but nothing came his way.

''Chief you wanted to see me?'' Make questions curiously. 

Lin immediately holds up one finger which causes Mako to shut his mouth.

Fear immediately started to leak out of his skin as he waited for the Chief to start punishing him.

''What is the time detective?'' Lin questions still not visually examining him.

''It's around 2:30pm Chief.''

''You're tardy for work detective.'' Lin determinately looks at Mako as she gives him a stern look.

''Am i running a baby center here Mako?'' Lin barks causing Mako to cower backwards. 

''No Chief!'' Mako limpidly verbalizes.

''Really because i have officers running around looking for the evidence that you where supposed to collect this morning already. . . I had to send someone else to go and do you're job detective.'' 

''I'm sorry Chief. It won't happen again Chief.'' Mako salutes.

''You're right it won't. As punishment you will be writing down speeding tickets for a month.'' Lin verbalizes leaving no room for debate.

''Yes maám!'' Mako salutes before leaving her office.

 

''yeah right, as if.'' Mako scoffs as he heads over the police lab to get some heat pills.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy my sorry excuse for a smut :P practice makes perfect.

''Are you ready?'' Mako queried giving Asami the pills that would transmute her pheromones within a few minutes. ''There's a cab already waiting to take you once you're done.''

 

''Are you sure this is going to help Korra?'' Asami expresses feeling very nervous all of the sudden.

 

''It has to work, you do wanna still help Korra? Don't you?'' Mako watches Asami to optically discern for any signs of hesitations.

 

''Of course I do, don't be stupid. . . It's just, I detest lying to her. I just want to see her safe, to clear her name. That's all I want.'' Asami responds woefully.

 

''And we will.'' Mako insisted. ''But you know how Alpha's are, they're too damn prideful to admit they require any help. That's why it's our job to assist her whether or not she wants it.'' Mako smiles and places his hand on Asami's shoulder giving her an emboldening squeeze.

 

''R-ight'' Asami whispered silently to herself.

 

''. . .Well, It's now or never. I'll be tailing the cab at a safe distance just in case Korra is visually examining our every move. So try not to worry. . Oh! I almost forgot, just because the pill will make you smell like you're in heat doesn't mean it will always work if you don't act like you are in heat, so try acting natural. Not all Alpha's can be illuded so facilely.'' Mako admonished, then left Asami so she can prepare herself.

 

-

 

Asami stood in front of her magnificent full body length, gold, gilded, antique mirror that stood beauteously in the bedroom that she shared with Korra.

 

The mirror had antecedently belonged to her late mother, who had fallen in love with it the moment she had laid her eyes on it and had dragged her father all the way from his work office to come to the store and purchase the mirror.

 

From there her mother would play dress up with Asami and they would laugh and admire their reflection from the glamorous view.

 

It was one of the many artifacts Asami had brought with her from the mansion that she had once called home before her father was apprehended for terrorism.

  
  


Asami silently examined every detail on the mirror, as if to optically discern for any possible changes that were made from the last time she stood in front of it.

 

She wondered how many other faces had the mirror reflected before coming into her own possession and if the antique mirror had silently judged everyone that had come into it's view.

 

A blush expeditiously crept onto Asami's cheeks when she recollected a certain night she had came late home frustrated from the days work.

 

She remembered that Korra had come home early from her own work and had made her favorite meal and placed it in the microwave so that when she came tardy home she could quickly warm it up.

  
  


X

 

Asami had harshly slammed the door shut when she had entered the dormitory, the echo travelling throughout the house, it was way past her working hours but her business partners had insisted that she meet them after work for an important business meeting, concerning a new design that they had mentally thought would be a brilliant idea.

 

Since Future Industries had only recently emerge from bankruptcy Asami had agreed to attend and be as professionally as possible since they were the ones who had helped her company elevate from the grave.

 

At first, things were going smoothly. When she had entered the restaurant they had quickly greeted each other and wasted no time as they commenced talking business.

 

That was one thing Asami relished about Alpha's.

 

They were never ones to beat around the bush. They were always direct about what they wanted.

 

But when there were so many Alpha's giving their conceptions and opinions, all clashing with one another Asami couldn't help but feel suffocated due to being the only Omega.

  
  


She had trained her whole life to be in the business world and since she was an Omega a lot of people would always look down on her which meant Asami would require to work twice as hard just so she could receive some respect from her fellow peers.

 

But now, as they argued amongst each other, Asami couldn't help but let out a silent sigh.

 

She had assumed that they all had the same idea and that this would be a quick meeting, but haplessly for her they had all divergent opinions.

 

And now she was stuck in the meeting that she knew very well she couldn't just up and depart.

  
  


''What do you think Ms. Sato?'' One of the younger male Alpha asked as he smiled way too saccharinely for Asami's liking.

 

Ever since the argument started Asami had decided to tune them all out, she had only caught gist of important information, so she was blissful that she didn't require to look censurable for not fixating on them.

 

''I think it's a wondrous idea.'' She lied. ''But it would be genuinely nice for everyone to take a night to review everything so that we a better idea that we all could agree on.'' Asami smiled making sure it didn't look to coerced.

 

''Argh! Typical Omegas, always wanting to take their own Raava damn time with everything. My old man was right. I should have never agreed to partner up with an Omega. Omegas should be home taking care of the pups and preparing meals at home.'' One of the much older Alpha's grunted as he gave Asami a deprecating glare.

 

Asami bit her tongue. Now was not the time to lecture an old senile Alpha who preferred the old ways of living.

 

This was a new generation with new ideas. If he couldn't get with the program then it's his own fault.

 

But then again, even the new generations treated Omegas as maids for them. Acceding that Alphas should be the only ones bringing home and putting bread on the table.

  
  


''Sir, I'm only saying that we should all digest each others ideas, There's no point if we all throw in ideas and then later on realize it wouldn't work.''

 

There was a silent pause. Everyone was considering Asami's warning but not one of them could speak up to verbally express that she was right.

 

After that everything went by like a blur and Asami realized just how late it had actually gotten.

  
  


''Those damn idiot Alphas'' Asami angrily huffed as she shrugged off her coat.

 

''Sami' is that you.'' Korra yawned making her way downstairs.

 

Asami stopped, quickly realizing her mistake and chided herself for forgetting that Korra was probably sound asleep until being spooked awake by the door closing loudly.

 

''Yeah, sorry for waking you up sweetie. Go back to sleep, i'll be there in a minute.'' Asami verbalized encouragingly.

 

When Korra made it downstairs she looked at the clock and optically discerned that it was around 10pm, which was unorthodoxly tardy for Asami to be coming home so late unless she called Korra ahead of time to inform her that she would be working later, but Korra had received no phone calls from Asami today.

 

Korra gradually made her way to her future mate and hugged her from behind, kissing just below Asami's ear which instantly made Asami tilt her head to the side giving Korra more access.

 

''Another late business meeting?'' Korra asked but knew precisely what the answer was.

 

''Hmm.'' Was all Asami could verbally express as Korra's surprisingly gentle but rough fingers trailed up her neck to bring it more proximate to her as she commenced sucking on Asami's jugular.

 

[ https://imgix.bustle.com/uploads/image/2017/12/12/7a9d930f-45ea-4ccb-be57-ec36221f09ab-giphy.gif?fm=mp4 ](https://imgix.bustle.com/uploads/image/2017/12/12/7a9d930f-45ea-4ccb-be57-ec36221f09ab-giphy.gif?fm=mp4)

 

''Wanna talk about it?'' Korra queried turning Asami around so that they could face each other.

 

''Not tonight, I just wanna forget that that meeting never transpired.'' Asami replied wrapping one hand around Korra's neck, bringing her down for a kiss on her lips.

 

''Well then i know one way you could easily forget.'' Korra smirked, wiggling her eyebrows at her suggestion.

 

Asami giggled for a split second before sucking on Korra bottom lip. She knew precisely what Korra meant and couldn’t help but think the exact same thing. 

 

''Show me.'' Asami silently murmured briefly, wrapping both hands around Korra's neck as they both started to kiss each other passionately, both endeavoring to dominate each other.

 

Korra commenced to tug on Asamis' white work blouse. Grunting for Asami to take off the damn thing now.

 

Which made Asami groan disapprovingly, not wanting to relinquish Korras' mouth just yet but begrudgingly compiled as she let go of her bottom lip allowing a wet popping sound to fill the air as she expeditiously took off her blouse revealing an alluring ebony floral Lace Bustier Sheer Underwear Strappy Camis Axchongery that Korra had bought for her on her birthday.

 

[ https://www.amazon.com/Alluring-Bustier-Underwear-Strappy-Axchongery/dp/B07CGL1YYR ](https://www.amazon.com/Alluring-Bustier-Underwear-Strappy-Axchongery/dp/B07CGL1YYR)

 

''Fuck!'' Korra groaned, as she licks her lips capturing the full mound of Asamis' gorgeous chest in her hand, she gradually slid her hands under Asamis' bra facilely circling her thumb around Asamis' already sensitive nibble.

 

''Ah!'' Asami moaned arching her body forward.

  
  


Korra attached her mouth just like a magnet to Asamis’ breast, since Korra will not be playing the role of the submissive Alpha tonight she had easily dominated Asami by groping a full hand of both Asami's butt cheeks and commenced altruistically squeezing them causing Asami to let out a heavenly moan to elude her lips as she hopped on Korra's body wrapping both her legs securely around Korra's waist.

 

''Aaah aah, mmmmh Kor-rah. Mmmmhmm. Bedroom. Now.'' Asami whispered as Korra sucked on her other chest .

  
  


Bedroom, that was pretty far in Korra's books but she wanted to try something new with Asami and unfortunately it was in the master bedroom.

 

Korra gradually started slowly making her way to their bedroom. It was hard to recollect where everything was, especially since Asami had brought her face up for another round of passionate kissing.

 

''Mmmh. W-Wait, Sami' let me get us to the room first.'' Korra tried saying so Asami would stop so that she could take them both safely to their bedroom without falling.

 

''Don't wanna.'' Asami repined.

 

''I promise it'll be quick... I actually wanna try something new tonight, if that's alright with you?'' Korra queried feeling nervous all of the sudden. Maybe it wasn't a good idea. Asami might not agree with what you have planned, korras' mind thought.

  
  


Asami  gradually climbed off of Korras' body, she could already smell the transmutation in her lovers scent.

 

''Hey, you know I like trying something new, especially if it helps improve with our sex life.'' Asami verbalized nudging Korra to look at her.

 

''It's just. I know you're not a fan of excruciating sex but i was thinking. . . Well. If you would like. . . I wanna take you in front of that antique mirror that you use to admire yourself just before you head off to work.'' Korra verbally expressed, face turning beat red.

 

Asami was silent.

 

Korra woefully watched her future mates face turn red.

 

'Just great, you just made Asami angry. Why are you like this? Stupid! Imbecilic! Incoherent Alpha hormones. You knew Asami wasn't into things like that. Say something!!! Say something before you ruin everything and she leaves you're sorry ass for good.'

 

''Hey, i'm just kidding Asami. Let's just pretend that i never mentioned that. I'm okay with how we normally have sex.'' Korra nervously laughed as she scratched her neck, hoping Asami wasn't too mad at her.

 

''I- what made you fantasize about us having sex in front of the mirror?'' Asami asked face still flushed red.

 

''Ah, forget about it. It was a stupid idea.'' Korra verbally expressed heading to their bedroom but stop when Asami held her wrist not allowing Korra to leave just yet.

 

''Please. I'd like to know.''

 

''It's really stupid Sami'.'' Korra verbalized looking away.

 

''Please.'' Asami asked, placing her palm onto Korras' cheeks. 

 

Korra nervously looked towards Asami.

 

CRAP!

 

Asami was pouting like she was a puppy who had just been kicked. How could she now say no to that face?!?

 

''It's just-. Every time we make love. . . There's this look on your face that always seems to capture my heart, and I curious to know what other expressions you could make. Will you be embarrassed? Will you pout? How will you react while you watch yourself come undone... But look let’s just go to bed, I know you have to go to work early tomorrow.'' Korra verbally expresses shyly as she tried yet again to eschew Asami but Asami held her firmly.

 

''Wait. Korra... I would like to try it? If you're still up for it.'' 

 

''Are you serious?!?'' Korra virtually shouted, grabbing a hold of both Asamis’ hand together into her own.

 

''Yeah, why not. I never thought i would be using my mothers’ mirror for anything sexual, but now that the thought is in my mind. It actually sounds like it would be a lot of fun. So i would really like for us to try it out.'' Asami shyly expresses.

  
  


Whatever mortification Korra had had quickly vanished as she held Asami's hand as they made their way to their bedroom.

 

''Ah. do you mind if you took off all your attire. Sorry. I would do it myself but I need to get something quick.'' Korra verbalized before dashing off to go and amass what she needed.

 

Asami had gradually taken off the rest of her attire, she turned her body and venerated herself in the mirror that they were going to use. 

 

'How was Korra going to take her in front of the mirror?' Asami wondered. 

 

There was no object high enough for her to bend over unless Korra was planning on taking the mirror near the bed, but then again there was nothing that could keep the mirror to stand on its own.

 

Well whatever Korra decides on, Asami would trust her.

 

Korra swiftly came back. Smiling wildly as she admired Asamis' body that was on full exhibit.

 

''You look beautiful..'' Korra expressed in a daze causing Asami to blush at the compliment.

  
  


Asami bit her lips. She had noticed that Korra had taken off her slumbering pants and top, and was now standing proudly in front of her with only her boxer briefs on. A sizably voluminous tent had already made itself known as it twitched inside the briefs as it too wanted to join the party.

 

Korra gradually made her way towards Asami, her eyes dilating, making them appear to be ebony.

 

She gently reached out for Asami ceasing halfway to make extra sure Asami was certain.

 

With not even a single remote of fear in Asamis' eyes Korra had conclusively decided that she had giving Asami enough times to back out and slammed her lips into Asamis’ own.

 

Asami quickly corresponded as she wrapped her arms around Korras neck as they both fought for dominance once again. 

 

Korra’s lower half already grinding herself onto Asami, desperate for more contact.

 

A hiss had suddenly eluded her mouth, she didn't even realize Asamis' fingers were making their way to her cock.

 

''fuck.'' Korra moaned as she grind her lower half into Asamis' fist. 

 

Asami was sucking on Korras' pulse. The same spot that she'll one day soon bite into, marking Korra as her own forever.

 

She ascertained to pump Korras’ cock slow but firmly, always putting scarcely more pressure at the tip of the penis.

 

Watching as pre-cum commenced to pool out of the tip, making its way down.

 

Not wanting to waste any of Korra's seeds. Asami had gradually knelt down, tongue already licking the white seed up as if it were an ice-cream melting down from its cone.

 

She then licked again at the tip, heedfully listening to Korras' moans of approval.

 

Without waiting any longer Asami had quickly decided to take Korra all in her mouth causing Korras' body to jerk forward. 

 

Thankful for all the practiced she has had with Korra, Asami was able to control her gagging reflexes, taking Korra as deep as she could but with Korra being very gifted by not only by girth but additionally length as well, Asami had to make sure that she used both hands and moved them in the same pace her mouth went.

  
  


Korras' fingers had swiftly made their way to Asamis' hair, tightening her grip on her head as she helped Asami quicken the pace just scarcely.

 

After a few more ministration, Asami could feel Korras' cock start to twitch just remotely in her mouth.

 

Korra was close.

 

Without any words being verbalized, Korra had already commenced to quicken her movements. Jerking her cock expeditiously but with short thrusts as her movement had commenced to even out. Dangerously warning Asami that she was so close.

 

Asami could do nothing but keep still since Korra was fundamentally holding her in place utilizing her head as she saw fit. The only thing Asami could do was ascertain that Korras cock wouldn't pop out of her mouth, so every time Korra had pulled out Asami would endeavor and tighten her lips so that the tip of the cock would be able to stop from leaving her mouth, just for it to go back in deeper.

  
  


''Asami. i'm i'm-'' But Korra never got the chance to finish that sentence as strings of seeds started eluding her tip.

 

Asami quickly got to work swallowing as much as she could albeit a substantial amount had already spelt out, dripping down onto her chin.

 

''fuck. That was so good.'' Korra cooed as she hoisted Asami onto her feet and commenced to taste herself on Asami's lips.

 

After a few more lazy kisses, Korra turned around and brought the bedroom chair in front of the mirror, sitting down, she ecstatically patted her lap letting Asami know she wanted her to sit on her lap.

 

Asami had giggled but decided to do as she was told. Sitting on Korras' lap as if she was about to give Korra a lap dance.

 

Instead of her legs being closed, Korra had opened both of Asamis’ legs so that her own legs were between Asamis'.

 

Korra tilted her head to the mirror she could optically discern just how puffy Asami's lower lips were.

 

Taking two fingers, Korra had commenced to coat them in Asami's juices. Spreading her slits open for her as she traced every component before conclusively pushing both digits inside. 

 

Watching as Asami open her mouth as she started to breathe heavily.

 

''You're so beautiful Asami.'' Korra verbalized making eye contact with her lover.

 

Her fingers working swiftly in and out of Asami, making sure she curled her finger tips at just the right moment.

 

Asami started bucking her body, trying to seek out more pressure, which Korra gladly gave to her. Her lower half moving in rhythm with Korra's fingers. Musical moans left her lips as Korra utilized her palm to press firmly into Asami.

 

''Just look how cute your expression looks like right now.'' Korra teased.

 

Asami glanced at the mirror. She embarrassingly visually examined as her lower body had a mind of it's own, optically canvassing as Korra's fingers moved in different patterns. Seeking out the best methods that got her all wild up.

 

She leaned back, relishing every moment that was being bestowed on her.

 

Rocking her hips back and forth in a slow pace.

 

There was a buzzing noise filling the air, which made Asami curious. She turned her head back to the mirror and saw Korra holding a vibrator.

 

''Aaaaaaah!'' Asami moaned when Korra placed the vibrator right above her clit, causing Asami's hips to move marginally more frequently.

 

''Look how naughty you really are Sami', you love being a naughty girl. My naughty Omega.'' 

 

When Korra didn't get a response she pinched Asami's nibble, receiving a cry from Asami.

 

''Your naughty Omega.'' Asami cried as Korra expedited her kineticism.

 

''mmmm. That's right, you're mine. No one else but mine.''

 

''Only yours- Aaah!''

 

''Just look how naughty your face is Sami'. You want to cum? Cum on my hands.''

 

''Mmmmh aah aaaaAh! Please. Wanna cum baby.'' Asami implored as her body arched.

 

''Hmmm. Cum for me baby. I wanna see your beautiful face come undone for me.'' Korra then pressed firmly onto Asamis' clit.

 

"KorRAH!'' immediately Asami's body went wild, Korra never ones looked away from the mirror as she helped Asami draw out the last of her waves .

 

Asami's body leaned back breathing heavily as she felt spent, Korra already wrapping her in a hug. She had never came so quickly in her entire life and maybe it was because she got to visually examine herself being fucked. Watching every scene being exhibited before her very own eyes. It was very erotic and Asami relished that she got to experience it with someone she trusted.

 

-

 

Asami shook her head. She needed to get her head in the game, if she wanted to help Korra, then she needed to fixate on her goal that she had set out. 

 

She digressed from the mirror, accumulating the items Korra had wanted as she made her way to the exit, leaving the dormitory as she got into the cab.

 

-

 

The driver didn't speak, only acknowledging Asami when she got in before driving off.

 

She didn't to tell him where to go since he was heading in the right direction so Asami assumed that Mako had already given the cap driver the location.

 

With a cumbersomely hefty sigh, Asami gave the pill one last look before swallowing it down.

 

She couldn't sense any scarcely transmutation in her body but guessed it was to be expected, the pill did only work on non mated Alphas.

 

Which now felt like the most immensely colossal lie she's ever done.

 

There was one thing to utilize this abomination on Alphas who she had no connections with and utilizing it on someone she loves.

 

She felt horrible.

 

Already she had lied to Korra and now this was probably going to be the icing on the cake when Korra realizes the truth.

 

The betrayed look on Korra's face when she realizes she's been lied to.

 

''We're here.'' The cap driver interrupts Asami's noetic conceptions.

 

Looking outside the cab window visually perceiving that indeed, they have arrived. 

 

Everything felt like it going so expeditious that Asami had wished that the ride had never ended.

 

Each second passing by, meant she was more close to betraying her future mate.

 

She gradually exited the cab, shutting the door softly as she made her way to the spot Korra had given her.

 

After maneuvering her way through the woods, evading tree branches, the moon being her only source of light. She had determinately made it to her destination.

  
  


The cabin was still being built, the only culminated areas Asami could visually perceive was probably the first floor that already had its windows fitted in. She recollected Korra had once said she wanted to build a place that she could get away from life quandaries and just relish in mother nature.

 

Asami had even suggested she help Korra in her project but Korra had insisted that she wanted it to be her little project but gave Asami her full sanction that she could be adorning the whole interior of the cabin. Which Asami had no cull but accepted, giving Korra the implements and men she would require.

 

The only thing Asami never knew was that Korra had already commenced constructing the building, she had always thought that Korra would only start with it after they had settled in with maybe a few pups running around and she retired from her position.

 

She gradually made her way up the porch where she stood in front of the entrance doorway.

 

Before knocking on the door, Asami took a moment to revere the entrance door, it was hand carved, its olive tree carved in wood and theme perpetuated in art glass side lite.

 

Whoever designed this door was authentically talented. It was a shame that Asami might not be able to ascertain who the artist genuinely is, since she knew Korra would never want to speak with her ever again.

 

She gradually hoisted her hand to the door, knocking softly before waiting to be met with disappointment.

  
  


-

 

Korra laid on her attempted makeshift bed, she hadn't genuinely gotten a chance to maybe leave some major important basic living equipment's since she never thought she would actually be in this situation.

 

Being in the line of work that she has been in, Korra was taught to always plan ahead of the enemy and now she was here like a sitting duck with only a roof over her head.

 

At least she was fortuity she had a place, some people had nothing.

 

Still, Korra wished so bad to change out of her dirty attire and eat a good decent meal.

 

She took in an immense inhale, sanctioning a long sigh to elude her mouth.

 

Letting Asami know her location was a sizably voluminous red flag, but Korra could hear the desperation in Asami’s voice. What Alpha would she be if she made her Omega desperate.

 

Asami's heat had been an immensely huge surprise since she knew Asami's cycles very well. Asami would always take a whole week off from work when she was nearing that time and she would always try her best to assist Asami through the worst of it, but since she couldn't precisely take off leave from her duty every time Asami was in heat, Korra had tried her best to endeavor and sustain Asami long enough until she came home from work.

  
  
  
  


Korra closed her eyes as she waited for Asami, she would require to repose up scarcely if she was to help assist Asami calm her heat for a while.

  
  


The sun had long gone after a while, bringing in the cold night air. Everything had gone pitch black. The night animals already commenced their routine, capturing any sorry victim that had dolefully come across their path.

 

Crickets playing loud music to one another, or maybe they were serenading to the one they love before she devours their body whole. The air smelled sweet, like a pleasant aroma, something gratifying and easy on the palate, it tends to be gratifying, delectable and rewarding, might be sweet, probably fresh, pristine and appealing like honey.

 

Korra's body quickly bolted up. She madly made a dash to the window. She knew that smell very well. It had to be Asami. There was no denying it now as she sniffed the air once more. She swiftly scanned the area for Asami, still visually perceiving no traces of her.

 

If her scent was reaching her from such a far distance, it meant that Asami was in real desperate pain that only an Alpha could satisfy. She waited remotely longer. waiting for Asami's silhouette. Expeditiously spotting Asami carrying her belongings as she made her way to the cabin.

 

Korra steeled her will for much longer. She needed to ascertain Asami was not followed, and after a whiile she couldn't take it anymore, she briskly made her way to the entrance hallway, where she heard Asami's soft knock.

Without waiting any longer, Korra had opened the door instantly locking her lips with Asamis'.

 

She could hear Asami moan into her mouth as she wrapped her arms Asamis' waist, bringing Asami into the cabin where she used her foot to slam the door shut.

 

Asami had dropped the bag she was holding, wrapping her arms around Korras' neck as she continued to kiss Korra furiously.

 

''Fuck! You smell so good.'' Korra grin as she commenced trailing wet kisses down Asami's throat, sucking on her pulse point as she bit lightly onto the skin.

 

''I missed you.'' Asami whimpered as she held Korra's head, keeping her closely to her as she continued to cry as if Korra would disappear.

 

''Baby, please don't cry. I'm sorry i haven't been there to help you.'' Korra soothed, palming her hand on Asami's cheeks. As much as she wanted to rip Asami's attire off and pound into her like mad she couldn't let her lover cry.

 

''Please come home.'' Asami sobbed as more tears ran down her face.

 

''I can't, everyone is looking for me. They think i killed Aang and there's no evidence to show i'm innocent.'' Korra verbalized.

 

''I'll help you clear your name!!!!'' Asami now shrieked.

 

Korra smiled. She knew Asami would do anything possible to help her no matter how many times she refused her. It just who Asami was.

 

''Okay. You can help, but please. A lot of angry people are looking for me so you need to be safe. I can't show my face to the public just yet, not until we have hard evidence.'' Korra smiled, kissing her lover once more.

 

''For now, how about we go to the bedroom? It might not be as romantic but I tried making a bed. It's better than here.'' Korra smirked leading Asami to the room.

 

-

 

Korra laid her body on top of Asami, they were still half clothed but that was about to change as Korra was pulling down on Asamis' attire, revealing smooth skin in the night sky.

 

She had swiftly attached her mouth on Asami's breast, hearing her future mate mewl at the gratification she was giving her.

 

Korra's top had been the first one to go as she threw her shirt somewhere in the room. Her hand was now trying to unbuckle her pants, since Asami had wrapped her long curvy legs around her, it was hard for her to optically discern what she was trying to do.

 

She suddenly ceased her movement, looking straight at the bedroom door.

 

''Did you hear that?'' Korra queried.

 

''Hear what? I didn't hear anything.'' Asami verbalized in a daze.

 

Korra tried sniffing the air, but it was so damn hard since Asami was the only one she could smell. She decided to ignore it. Continuing her assault on Asami. It was probably some animal passing by anyway.

 

After a short while the bedroom door opened, revealing Mako with a gun pointed to her head.

 

''FREEZE!'' Mako screamed, causing Korra's body to back away. She gave Mako an aggressive snarl for interrupting her. 

 

''Wait Mako! Please-''

 

''You're under arrest for the murder of Marshal Aang, evading arrest, assaulting a police officer, fleeing a crime scene, planting explosive devices and eradicating evidence, anything you say will be used against you in the court of law.'' Mako shouted as he recited every word with practice ease. 

 

Korra held up both her hands, as much as she wanted to kick Mako's ass for interrupting her she knew that she was outmatched, especially since that damn gun was pointed right at her head.

 

Asami stood up, quickly trying to grab the gun away from Mako.

 

As much as Korra wanted to help her lover she knew she couldn't hang around here anymore.

 

She quickly turned around, jumping right out the window as she crashed down.

 

''Ow, Ow, Ow.'' Korra repined as she swiftly got up and ran away.

 

BANG! BANG! BANG!

 

Korra kept running. trying to avoid each shot that Mako shot.

 

As she exited the forest she could see a cab driver slumbering in his car. She expeditiously made her way to his car, opening the door forcefully as she punched the cab driver hard in the face, pulling his body out of the conveyance.

 

''Sorry.'' She shouted out as she pressed hard on the gas and fled away.

 

-

 

The rooms door opened. 'Shit! I clean forgot Mako was also here.' Asami immediately grabbed her clothes, covering her body so Mako wouldn't see her half clothed.

 

She watched as Mako had a gun pointed to Korra's head.

 

''Wait Mako! Please-'' But before she could finish her sentence Mako had interrupted her. Listing off all the crimes Korra had committed.

 

Suddenly everything had drawn onto Asami. She was a decoy. Mako had used her to draw Korra out of hiding. Pretending he cared for Asami when he only cared about himself.

 

Korra was right about Mako, she should have never trusted him. It was so very hysterical now, being betrayed like that when she herself betrayed Korra.

  
  


Korra was certain she never harmed Aang and Asami detested herself for doubting Korra.

 

She abruptly stood up, making an expeditious dash for Mako's gun. She tried pointing the gun away from her lover, she was going to do the right thing now. No matter what transpires to her now she was blissful she got to help Korra as she watched Korra jump out the window.

  
  


Mako had aggressively slapped Asami, making her fall to the ground. He quickly ran to the window as he fired his gun at Korra.

 

''Shit!'' He screamed, giving Asami one last look before hurriedly trying to catch Korra.

 

When Asami heard the door slam shut she couldn't help but let out a wail of exasperated angry sobs, hot tears furiously running down her ocular perceivers. 

 

Just when she had conclusively gotten Korra to accept to assistance. She silently prayed to Raava that Korra would be able to escape unharmed.

 

-

 

''SHIT! I should have known that asshole would pull something like this off.'' Korra shouted as she made an expeditious turn, evading other passing cars.

 

Now that the adrenaline was gradually leaving her body she could feel her shoulder throbbing madly, making Korra glance quickly at the area that was paining so much.

 

There was blood trickling down her body, painting every skin each with touch as it ran down.

 

''Shit!''

 

There was no way Korra could stop by at the hospital now. Not when her face was all over the news.

 

Her body suddenly jerked forward, someone had slammed their car behind her. She swiftly looked at the car behind her through the rearview mirror. An ebony unmarked police conveyance with its police lights was crashing into her.

 

It had to be only Mako.

 

Korra pressed hard on the gas, trying her best to eschew Mako's pursuit, She ran across a red light, drove her car onto the sidewalk, proximately killing someone along the way.

 

She could hear police sirens. Not one but 3 other police cars where trying to stop her. 

 

Another police car slammed into her, making her car spin in donuts. Korra wanted to puke. The spinning and speed was definitely not good for someone losing blood. When the car determinately ceased spinning she quickly tried to avoid getting her car hit again as she drove off to Kyoshi bridge. Still trying to shake off the cops.

 

As she got onto the bridge she could see in a distance that a police force helicopter was making its way to the bridge. Shining an astronomically immense torch onto her car.

 

At least the bridge was almost empty tonight.

 

She tried to press even harder on the gas to drive more faster but it was no use.

 

When she was close to the other side of the bridge Korra quickly stood hard the breaks as over a dozen police cars made their way to the bridge.

 

''SHIT!'' Korra irritably screamed.

 

She then placed her car in reverse. Driving quickly rearwards before they caught up with her.

 

Ceasing her car once again, Korra saw that the previous cops she had avoided had now finally caught up with her. Leaving her now in the middle of the bridge with no place to run off to.

  
  
  


She could drive off the bridge.

 

But then again the cops would just use a police boat and capture her.

 

No need to get herself wet.

 

She waited as the cops in front of her made a line, blocking her escape root if she dared tried to do something.

 

Two police force helicopters had now stilled their forms of movements in the air as they both shined their torch on her car.

 

Korra could see as every police force got out their conveyance and commenced scattering around as they all pointed their gun to her.

 

After a while Korra could her someone on a microphone.

 

It was Lin.

 

''We have you surrounded Korra! Come out with your hands in the air.''

 

Now Korra know how it felt when her character in grand theft auto felt.

 

BUSTED.

 

She could imagine the immensely huge bold letter being printed out out for all to see.

 

It was so sad that she wouldn't be able to restart the mission again or at least go to check point.

 

Life in video games seemed so much cooler than real life.

 

''If you refuse to cooperate we will have no choice but force you out!'' Lin barked once more.

 

Korra gradually raised both hands in the air. Exiting the car, taking a few steps away from the vehicle, going down on both knees, hands going to her back head.

  
  


Someone from behind her had roughly pushed her hard against the pavement, twisting her hand so they could lock her tightly in cuffs.

 

''OW! Not so fucking hard.'' Korra growled as she twisted her head around to see who had roughly apprehended her.

 

Korra let out an irate growl when her eyes made contact with Mako's form.

 

It infuriated her so much that a fucking Beta of all people was overpowering her, whats worst was it was Mako.

 

The one she genuinely despised the most.

 

He then grabbed Korra by both her biceps as he tried hoisting her up from the ground.

 

Once up Korra furiously shrugged his hands away from her letting out a terrifying growl making Mako back away.

 

Fortuitously for him Lin had determinately arrived towards the duo.

 

''You're in a lot of trouble.'' Lin sneered as she grabbed Korra and pushed her towards the police car, shoving her in and loudly slamming the door shut.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update

The trip to the police force station felt like a bittersweet recollection as Korra optically canvassed buildings and variant of scenery pass her by.

Everything felt like it was moving at the speed of light and yet she was going through a slow motion.

How was she so facilely illuded by getting herself caught like a mouse getting caught in a mouse trap.

And by a Beta no less.

It infuriated Korra the most. That a Beta was able to bring her down, and said Beta just so happen to be her no.1 enemy. 

She knew Mako was probably still keeping a grudge on her since she took Asami away from him and honestly she had thought that Mako would have come to his senses and forgiven them.

It had been years after all.

Korra was also going to probe for him so she could ask him to attend the wedding for the sake of Asami since they were best friends before they became lovers. She knew Asami was heartbroken when Mako left so she wanted to try and fix the broken friendship she had caused when she entered the picture.

But now Mako can forget about even coming to the entrance of the wedding hall. No matter how much Asami scrounged her, she will refuse her mate and will not be persuaded.

That's if the wedding was still on, but judging where she was headed she knew there was a high possibility that it was unlikely. Somehow she will need to find a way to get herself out of this mess that she had fallen into.

 

The car had finally come to a halt at the back of the station where they probably dropped off police weapons and other packages. Korra was unsure why they didn't take her through the front entrance like a normal criminal. She was positive that once she had entered the front doors every police officer on duty would stop what they were doing and commence celebrating on her capture.

Maybe Lin didn't want her men to go crazy or do something incoherent so Korra was remotely grateful she didn't require to walk through the hall of shame.

Someone had roughly pushed her forward causing Korra to wince since nobody had decided to take a look at her injuries yet, since the bullet had made an immaculate exit, hitting nothing that will cause any alarming problems.

Korra turned around to see who had dared to even dare touch her at her most weakest moment and felt more anger leave her body when she saw who it was.

Mako was smirking at her, he was relishing every second of Korra's suffering that you could optically see his eyes twinkle with the victory he felt.

Korra expeditiously let out a frightening growl exit her lips. Admonishing Mako to stop endeavoring her patience and felt proud of herself when she visually perceived Mako jump backwards with pristine fear in his eyes.

Even though Korra was cuffed she felt proud that the Beta still feared her and knew his place.

Korra turned back to the front following Chief Lin Beifong as they passed different hallways, there were two other police officers with them, each walking on either side of her, making sure she doesn't try something that could help her escape, one was a female Beta while the other being a male Alpha.

They both hadn't bothered to stop her growl, they probably knew Mako deserved it.

After what felt like a long walk they had conclusively reached a door, Lin had swiftly opened the room and grumpily authorized that Korra be locked onto the chair while she goes and fetch the files she needed.

 

Korra scoffed as she watched how Mako had briskly followed Lin like an obedient canine on a leash, probably hoping for some magical praise from the strict Alpha.

 

X

Once Mako had left and she had finished cry irate tears, Asami decided to get up and fix herself. Her face was still burning from when Mako had slapped her.

Never in her lifetime had she known Mako to be too aggressive towards people. He was always one to brood and silently pretend he was beating them up.

Asami knew that power hunger drives even the inculpable and most innocent of people to do crazy things. Her father was a great example of one.

You would have thought that she had learned from the past to visually perceive through people's lies that she would have visually perceived through Mako's lies.

It was clear as day that he would do anything in his power to capture Korra and Asami felt so idiotic for believing he was endeavoring to help her.

The slap to the face was like Karma adding a cherry on top just so she would still be reminded of the betrayal she had caused.

 

When Asami conclusively exited the forest she saw the same driver from afore shouting on his phone that some mad person had hijacked his car.

''So Korra found a ride to escape in.'' Asami silently verbalized to herself.

She made a quick beeline towards the driver, taking a few hundred yuans out.

''Ex-excuse me?'' Asami verbalized loud enough so the driver could hear her.

The man turned around whispering something on the other line of the phone before ending the call.

''No ride.'' The man grumbled, making sure his voice sounded like he was in no mood for blissful conversation.

''I see that.'' Asami coerced a smile and ignoring that fact that she already knew he was car-less.

''Here for your troubles.'' She then handed the man the money and started making her way down the road to find the nearest pay phone, she didn't want to further bother the same man by asking him to lend her his phone.

The man had said nothing as he was all too ecstatically to take the money, counting every note that passed through his chubby fingers, not even bothering to say thank you, as if the money was expected from Asami since he had to drive and wait here for her.

 

X

 

Korra winced when the door had rigorously slammed shut once the two officers had left after ascertaining Korra wouldn't be able to escape.

Both her hands were cuffed behind the chair and shackled to the ground where a vigorous bolt kept her in place, the stainless steel chair was also bolted to the ground making sure she wouldn't be able to utilize the chair as a weapon.

Looking around Korra had noticed that she was probably right underneath the police headquarters, there was no windows in the room, not even those one way mirror. the only thing that was in the room was the typically, single chair and a single bright light.

After a while of sitting silently in the room, Korra's body started to get vexed, her body was not used to sitting so still for such a long period unless she was dead asleep, and to make matters worse her shoulder that had got hit was commencing to throb again. The position she was in was not availing her sore shoulder.

This was obviously abuse of power, to withhold medical assistant from a citizen.

After what felt like hours had gone by, the door had conclusively opened revealing a pissed of Chief and her lost puppy.

Mako abruptly closed the door behind him.

''You're in a lot of deep shit you know that.'' Lin started off, growling at Korra.

Korra kept quiet she didn't show any sign of fear in her eyes which pissed Lin even more.

Lin opened Korra's file. All the malefactions Korra had committed was listed into the file.

''You really make the triads look like a bunch of novice with all your crime records you've committed these passed few days. evading arrest, property damage, human endangerment, assaulting a police officer, theft, the list keeps on going with you, until we have you murdering the Marshal-''

''I didn't kill Aang.'' Korra interrupted.

''Then why did we find your gun at the crime scene!!'' Lin barked. throwing Korra's files across the room.

Mako silently walked over to the files to collect all the fallen files.

''I forgot it at his office the night before.'' Korra answered back looking sternly at Chief Beifong.

''Bullshit!'' 

''It's true!'' Korra pleaded, knowing it would be fruitless to try and prove her innocence.

''I don't believe that for one second, what i do know is that you were always jealous of Marshal Aang. You were always his shadow, and you never liked it.''

Korra's head fell down, because what Lin had verbally expressed was true. She was jealous of Aang, it was no secret, Everyone always used to compare her to him. She was supposed to be his successor, follow in his footsteps. All her life when she was a kid she always admired Aang, she wanted to be a hero just like he was but after awhile,she had lost who she was, her identity had commenced to merge with Aang and it just felt erroneous. So that's why she had started to revolt against Aang. She wanted to be her own person. Unfortunately a lot of people had disliked the choices she had made, but Korra never cared, it was the choices she made and that’s what made her happy.

''Nothing to say huh, because you know it’s truth-''

''I didn't kill Aang.'' Korra whispered just loud enough for Lin to hear her.

''Then why'd you run? Why go through all this trouble? Why assault me, if you knew you didn't kill the Marshal.'' 

''I panicked. When i saw my gun there i knew there was no other choice, that no one would believe me. I wanted to try and find the real killer.'' Korra verbalized.

''FUCKNG BULLSHIT!'' Lin shouted so loud that the room felt like it was echoing.''You joined the marines at a young age, you were trained to not panic in different types of situations. You were taught to remain calm. Now you wanna say you fucking panicked!''

''It's true!'' Korra endeavored to bulwark herself.

''Keep telling yourself that.'' Lin scoffed at Korra.

''Do a polygraph test.'' Korra suggested.

''What?''

''Do a polygraph test, it'll show i'm not lying.''

''Ha! And have you deceive it, i don't think so. We already have all the proof we require to convict you so trying to lie on a test would just be purposeless.'' Lin travestied afore leaving the room.

Once Lin had left, the room was silent yet again. Korra had even forgotten that Mako was still in the room with her until she heard a chuckle.

''Wipe that fucking smirk off your face before I rip it off.'' Korra growled.

Mako smirk grew even more immensely colossal. '' Threatening a police officer as well, you sure know how to make a name for yourself.'' Mako verbalized all too ecstatically as he started making his way towards Korra.

''As if you deserve respect at all.'' Korra growled, admonishing Mako to not come any step closer.

Mako ignored her. He walked around her like a predator circling his pray. He knew full well that Korra wouldn't be able to harm him now that she was tied down.

 

Korra visually examined him angrily as Mako teased her. She knew what he was doing.

He was mocking her.

He was mocking her weakness.

Beta's relished in doing that. When they see an unfit Alpha they come in groups to gloat at Alpha’s. Like Hyenas gathering around to laugh at an injured Lion. Knowing full well that the Lion is helpless.

It was a typical Beta thing, no matter how loyal they are, if they see any sign of weakness they start to get out of place. 

So Korra just sat there quietly.

''You should thank Asami-''

''DON"T YOU DARE FUCKING BRING UP MY MATE!!!'' Korra shouted furiously.

''Last time I checked, she was not mated.'' Mako teased. ''Besides you shouldn't be so quick to defend her.''

Instantly Korra's body moved rigorously, she didn't care if it furthered injured her shoulder she was going to hit Mako for daring to mention her mate.

Mako just laughed it off. Which made Korra even more irate as she sneered at him.

''really?? You're angry at me? Who do you think helped me capture you?''

''SHUT YOUR TRAP! I don't believe you.'' Korra growled.

Mako stood behind Korra, lowering his head near Korra but not near enough so she could head butt him.

''I don't care what you believe.'' Mako sneered, constricting hard on Korra's injured shoulder causing Korra to wince in pain. ''You're finally going to get what you deserved.'' He then abstracted his hand from Korra which she let a sigh of relief. As he started leaving the room Mako turned around one last time at Korra.

''Don't act like you didn't enjoy it. A little birdie had told me you enjoy pain. A true Masochist.'' Mako laughed, slamming the door as he left.

X

Asami jumped into the cab, instructing him to take her home. Tonight did not go according to her plan. She only prayed that Korra had somehow eluded away from Mako's reach.

She was blissful that Korra had finally decided to trust her to help, even though Asami knew full well she did not deserve a single drop of trust from Korra. After what she pulled off she wouldn't blame Korra if she left her.

Who would want to confide in an Omega who was disobedient and dishonest.

She herself wouldn't go for someone like that.

So now she had a choice, she was going to do everything in her power to help Korra. Fuck her company. If her partners wanted to pull out, then so be it. She knew very well that it was her brilliant mind that led them to become even more rich than what they fucking were. All her hard working had left customers demanding even more. If they want to pull out then so be it, She will commence a new. She had enough savings to do so. In fact she had just enough money to relish a luxury life with her mate. She wouldn't require to worry about providing for even 100 of her cubs the way she was so rich. She could spend nights fucking her mate until Korra was sperm-less and spending the day doing whatever the hell she wanted.

 

''- Çaught someone in a stolen cab.'' Asami quickly turned back to reality after hearing that information.

''Excuse me'' Asami knocked on the window, interrupting the driver on the phone. 

The man ceased what he was doing thinking Asami would demand he drive more faster or drop her off here.

''I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation sir but what was that about a cab being caught?'' Asami asked already fearing the worst.

''Didn't you see the helicopters Miss? The cab driver had no way of eluding the bridge with all that heat on him. Damn fool caused a lot of damage though. But I reckoned if he had a more expeditious and more agile car then he would have facilely eschewed the cops. A cabs no good.'' The man then went to verbalize on his phone again. 

Asami sat back in disbelief.

So Mako had finally won.

He had determinately gotten his way and all because of her.

Asami's throat started to dry, her blood turning into frozen ice. There was no way she would be able to help Korra if she was locked up behind bars.

''Excuse! Sorry to interrupt again. Can you rather take me to the police station.'' Asami scrounged.

The cab driver said nothing as he made a U-turn and headed to the new destination. He never once repined about transmuting routine so long as he got paid he would drive wherever someone needed him to go, which made Asami feel grateful that he wasn't a bitch about it.

''I'm so sorry Korra, I'll find a way to make it up to you.'' Asami whispered into the night sky.

X

Mako made his way upstairs to the top station. There were a few people who had congratulated him for capturing Korra but not a lot of them sounding authentically blissful or exhilarated about it.

'Probably because they wanted to capture her.' Mako chuckled.

Once the news reporters hear the news, all attention would be drawn on him and he would determinately get some appreciation that he deserved. No more will he put on the TV and see Korra's face in it. Seeing the medals she received and the praises. For once he would feel just as important. No more will he feel like 2nd best.

Albeit he had used Asami, he couldn't help but gloat to people how he single handedly took down Korra.

New recruits had commenced swarming Mako, authoritatively mandating how he took down Korra, which Mako was all too jubilant to tell, leaving Asami out of the picture.

There where a few Beta's and maybe one Omega admiring how brave Mako was. Which filled Mako's ego even more.

 

A Beta doctor had later arrived, making her way to where Korra was followed by two Alpha officers.

Lin had feared that someone might try to rescue Korra so she had urgently authorized if the doctor could be escorted to the station.

X

Korra kept quiet as the doctor worked her magic, she didn't verbalize much not even taking a glance at the doctor.

 

''Don't act like you didn't enjoy it. A little birdie had told me you enjoy pain. A true Masochist.''

 

Even though Korra hated to admit it, but those words had broken her, and mainly because that information that Mako had spoken was supposed to be top secret. Nobody but her and Asami knew about what goes on in their bedroom.

The fact that Mako had obtained that information was heartbreaking, because it meant Asami had told Mako.

 

Somehow it didn't even bother her that Asami had helped Mako track her down. 

Only the fact that she had broken Korra's trust with such sensitive information.

Korra felt so stupid right now. She should have known something felt suspicious, that Asami sounded really eager to see and meet up with her. To know her location.

To help her.

And look what helping that did.

There was now zero chances of her to deduce a plan of escaping. Her hidden location had self destructed when intruders invaded it and even the lodge mansion had been discovered. There was no other plan now.

Planning wasn't really Korra's most strongest point, she only thought she would require one retreat base and it wouldn't be discovered until later on but she was stupid to believe her plan would work.

Maybe everyone was right. Maybe I should have just came and clear my name like a normal person would. 

I wouldn't be in this mess if i just went by the rules.

 

''Done.'' The doctor announced as she stood up to pack away her equipment tools.

''Thank you.'' Korra verbally expressed gratefully but the doctor didn't reply back.

 

A few seconds later the door finally closed leaving Korra yet again alone.

X

''- And that's when i decided to call for backup, the bitch was driving like a headless chicken.'' Asami heard as she gradually made her way into the department.

She saw there was a minuscule group of officers amassed around as if they were little cubs sitting down in a circle as a teacher told them a story time. And said teacher just so happened to be Mako

The man Asami had come to despised so much.

''What a stupid bitch.'' Someone had laughed out.

''I know right. Alpha's think they're all powerful but really they’re just so dumb.''

''You can say that again.'' Another officer verbalized.

Asami had heard enough, she didn't require to know the full story to know that they were speaking about her mate.

Not even speaking about her mate, They were fucking insulting her. If Korra was not locked up Asami knew that all these Beta's would shit their pants if Korra had caught a single word they verbally expressed aloud.

''Where's Chief Beifong.'' Asami demanded, looking straight at one officer in particular.

Mako had immediately ceased laughing when he heard whose voice had spoken, he quickly leaped off the table and made his way to Asami.

''She’s gone home.'' Mako verbalized.

''I want to see Korra''

''Yeah and so does everyone else. . . Behind bars!'' Mako laughed getting cheers from his fellow peers.

''I want to see Korra. Now.'' Asami authoritatively mandated, not a single hint of amusement seen in her features. 

''Look love-''

"Don't you dare fucking call me your love! we're not friends. All you damn officers are all alike. Demanding respect from the citizens yet you give zero fucks about who you disrespect and mistreat so long as you all have your way.'' Asami shouted out loud.

A bunch of officers stood up immediately to try and intimidate Asami but Asami stood her ground and showed no signs of backing away or taking her words back.

Some officers at least looked ashamed, but they were only a few.

Mako looked as red as a tomato. Asami had challenged him in front of his co-workers, his fellow peers, his comrades. 

''You should leave. Korra is receiving no visitors.'' Mako sneered as he puffed out his chest.

Asami sneered back at Mako. She would have to wait for Lin to come back to work if she wishes to have any hopes of helping Korra.

''I'll be back'' Asami growled before departing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this might short.  
> Anyway, some of the wordings aren't mine. I took them from a book I was reading.
> 
> Please don't sue me.
> 
> Enjoy.

**_‘’- In other news, finally, after days of searching relentlessly for the Marshals murderer, Korra Emeq_ ** ( means water in Yupik)  **_has finally been caught, her trial will begin today at 10 am at the Supreme Court of Republic City-''_ **

 

''Sir! Sir! Sir!- Did you see the news? They think that she killed the Marshal. No one expects it was us.'' A man with bronze skin and sharp blue eyes said as he approached the leader.

 

''Yes, I'm well aware. But you, on the other hand, should consider yourself lucky that the justice system is stupid. We cannot afford another screw up like last time. Tell the others that we'll be laying low for a while.'' The leader responded as he turned his attention back to the TV screen to watch the court case.

 

-

 

To say Asami was tired would be an understatement. She was drop dead exhausted, her mind had kept her up almost the whole night. It kept replaying every single moment of last nights events over and over again. From the moment she agreed to help Mako, to the part where she entered the woods, making out with Korra, all to the moment where Mako had the audacity to feel smug about capturing her mate then sweet talking to her as if he had done nothing wrong.

 

It made Asami sick to the bone. Almost like she wanted to puke.

 

Wait!?! Puke???!!!

 

Quickly, Asami got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. Nausea clawed at her throat, and she tried to force down the bile. Chunks of partially digested food spewed out of her coughing, choking mouth. Her stomach kept on contracting violently and forcing everything up and out. Her face was white and dripping with sweat, and tears. She lurched forward and sunk to her knees.

 

Of all days why did she have to feel sick today? 

 

''Just great, I wanted to go to the police station early, but now I'm stuck here.'' Asami tearfully said out loud to no one in particular.

  
  
  


After what felt like years, Asami finally came out of the bathroom, feeling just a tad better than before. She had decided to take a quick shower before she decided to leave.

 

-

  
  


The police station was just a few blocks from where Asami was heading to. She could see a lot of reporters standing outside trying their best to get the dirty scoop. But so far she could tell that they were unsuccessful.

 

The car suddenly swirled, which almost caused Asami to nearly have a panic attack.

 

Walking outside the police station was non-other than Mr. Emeq, Korra's father.

 

The huge, broad, muscular man was walking angrily away from the station. You could practically see steam fumes exiting his ears.

 

Asami was about to drive over and greet her father-in-law but thought better on it, since he clearly did look like he didn't want to be bothered.

  
  
  


Luckily, Asami had just managed to avoid being noticed by any reporters and quickly made her way to the stations' front desk.

 

-

 

''Good morning sir. I'd like to see Korra.'' Asami says firmly, showing no signs of weakness.

 

''Yeah? You and so many other people. Please move along. There's no visitation for that one.'' The officer yawns as he swipes through his phone.

 

A vein suddenly pops out of Asami's head. Her irritation was now on its last minutes. '' Maybe you didn't hear me clearly, but it does state that any prisoner may be allowed visitation. So I ask you again. I'd like to see Korra. NOW.'' 

 

The officer looks up from his phone and finally notices who was at his desk.

 

''Oh! Sorry! I thought you were a reporter. I didn't realize. I'm sorry Miss. Sato. Right away. Please, follow me.'' The officer nervously says as he gets up from his desk to escort Asami to Korra's cell.

 

-

 

Korra POV

 

I heard the door to the cell room unlatch with a big clangy clunk sound.

 

''Oi! You have another visitor here.'' The officer said before leaving.

 

I didn't bother looking up, from the second the doors open I could already smell who was here.

 

''Oh my Raava!?! Korra what happened to your face? Why do you have a black eye?'' Asami says as she rushes quickly to my cell.

 

''Why the fuck do you care? What the hell do you want Asami!'' I shout feeling my anger coming full force.

 

''What do you mean why am I here? I came to help. You said I could help you.'' Asami responded. 

 

''Yeah, and look where 'your' help landed me. Just go home. I never want to see you ever again.'' I say.

 

''Don't say that. I know you don't mean-.''

 

''I SAID FUCKING LEAVE ME!!! I couldn't help but scream. Asami was acting like she didn't know what she did and it started to piss me off.

 

For a while Asami just stood there, staring at me, tears running down her face.

 

''Why are you still here? I said leave.''

 

''NO! I won't leave you Korra. You promised I could help you.'' I could hear the tightening of Asami's throat and a short intake of her breath.

 

''Just like you helped Mako capture me? Or when you told Mako that I'm the type of Alpha who enjoys having an Omega top me?''

 

''What do you mean? I've never-''

 

''DON'T! Just don't. Mako told me. How else would he know if you didn't tell him.'' 

 

''But I've never-''

 

''Guards! I'm done having visitors.'' I call out and after a split second the same guardsmen from before opens the door, waiting for Asami to leave.

 

''Korra, Please. Don't do this.'' She swipes at her eyes but the tears came anyway.

 

''Goodbye Asami.'' I say before she is escorted out.

 

-

 

Asami POV

 

As I walk outside the prisoners visiting room, I couldn't help but let out a gut-wrenching sob that tore through my chest. Everything was not going according to plan.

 

Why was everything going south so fast?

 

And that's when it clicked to me. Korra said that Mako had told her that I had told him about something that was only meant for nobody but Korra and myself to know.

 

So how did he find out such an intimate information?

 

It doesn't make sense.

 

I quickly scanned the area in search for the Beta that had caused such a rift between Korra and myself, but unfortunately for me, the fool was nowhere to be seen, probably gloating to everyone how he was the best at his detective skills.

 

And sadly I couldn't go walking around the whole station like I owned the place. 

 

So I just decided to do what Korra wanted. I went home.

 

-

 

Korra POV

 

All seven of us, the six policemen and I, were seated on two benches in a bare anteroom of the Supreme Court of Republic City. The doors facing us led to the courtroom. Outside the weather was gray. 

 

I was about to be tried for murder.

 

The lawyers that I called had bailed on me. Saying that they couldn't represent me since it would be bad for business.

 

I couldn't help but chuckle when they said this.

 

I had no choice but to be provided with one, and damn did Republic City deliver. Standing in front of me was a representative from Cabbage Corp. Mr. Lau Gan-Lan.

 

My lawyer spotted me and came over to greet me.

 

''I'm confident that we will win this case.'' I smiled at the 'we'. He wasn't the defendant. I was. And if anybody went to jail, it wouldn't be him.

 

A guard appeared and motioned us in. The double doors swung wide and, flanked by another four more policemen and a sergeant who I quickly remembered was Saikhan, I entered the enormous room.

 

To soften me up by mocking me with a blow, the entire room was blood red; the draperies over the big windows and the rugs. The only thing that wasn't red was the robes of the judge who would soon sit in judgment over me.

 

It was like walking into the gates of Vaatu's lair.

 

I walked with my lawyer to my destinated seat and just a few feet away I saw a bulletproof window wall with a bunch of reporters taking photo's or recording every single moment

 

In front of the reporters where Aangs family and friends who came to watch what becomes of me.

 

''Gentlemen, the court!'' Sergeant Saikhan announces.

 

From a door on the right six men filed in, one after the other: the judge, then the five magistrates.

 

The Judge stopped in front of the middle chair, the magistrates took their places on either side.

 

An impressive silence filled the room. Everyone remained standing, myself included.

 

The Judge was a woman who looked like she matured gracefully, her hazel eyes and ebony hair showed that she hailed from the fire nation.

 

She looked at me without a trace of emotion. Later on, she would conduct the proceedings with strict neutrality and her attitude would lead everyone to understand that she was only her to announce the verdict, nothing more and nothing less.

 

The prosecutor was Tarrlok. 

 

He had the reputation of being the no.1 supplier to the death penalty and colonial prisons as well.

 

Tarrlok was the personification of public vengeance. The official accusor, without a shred of humanity. He represented and justice, and he would do everything in his power to bend them to his will.

 

His vulture's eyes gazed intently down at me- down because he sat above me and down also because of his great height and he carried it with arrogance.

  
  


Leaning forward a little, the better to dominate me, he seemed to be saying. ''Look, my fun-loving friend, if you think you can get away from me, you're much mistaken. You don't know it, but my hands are really talons and they're about to tear you to pieces.''

 

''It's none of my business whether you're guilty or innocent; my job is to use everything that's available against you: the testimony of the police and the disgusting swill the investigators has collected, I must make you seem so repulsive that the jury will cast you out of the society of mankind.''

 

Was I dreaming or was he really speaking to me? Either way, I was deeply impressed by this ''devourer of mankind.''

 

''Don't try to resist, prisoner. Above all, don't try to defend yourself. I'm going to send you down the road of the condemned anyway. And I trust you have no faith in the jury. Those twelve know nothing of you, only that you are guilty.''

 

''And here you are, young and handsome. Surely you realize I'm going to hold nothing back when I describe you as a soulless murder.''

 

-

 

It was not ten o'clock, and we were ready to start. Before me, Tarrlok stood up, he was going to use all his power and intelligence to convince these 12 juries that I was guilty, and that the only proper sentence was prison or the death penalty.

 

Mr. Lau Gan-Lan tried to defend me, but he couldn't compete with the prosecutor. Tarrlok's cleverness won the duel. As if it weren't enough, he flattered the jury and they swelled with pride at being treated as collaborators and equals by this impressive character. 

 

By 11 o'clock that day the game was over. Checkmate. I who was innocent was found guilty.

 

''Will the prisoner please stand.''

 

I stood. The room was silent, everyone held their breath, my heart beat a little faster. The jury looked at me or bowed their heads; they seemed ashamed.

 

''The jury having answered 'Yes' to all the questions unless you change your plea, you will be condemned to hard labor for 3 years in the Earth Kingdom prison and will be put to the death penalty. Have you anything to say?''

 

I didn't move; I just clutched the railing of the prisoner's box a little harder. ''Your honor, yes, I want to say I am truly innocent, that I did not kill the Marshal and that I'm a victim of a police screw up.'' I secretly turned my head to the bench area, I could spot Mako staring daggers at me. If one day someone finds out that I was truly innocent. I want them to use those words so it could haunt Mako until the day he dies.

 

Even though everyone else was on the other side of the bulletproof window you could still hear their hatred screams.

 

‘’Will the guards please remove the prisoner.’’ said the judge. Before I was led away, I took one more glance at everyone sitting behind the bench. All who looked happy or were congratulating each other for winning the case.

 

For a split moment, I thought I saw Aang looking at me with sympathetic eyes but before I could tell if it was really Aang the person was gone.

 

-

I went down the stairs escorted by a dozen policemen and came out from the back entrance. The prison van was already waiting for me.

 

The van was huge. It could easily fit in all dozen of the policemen, maybe even more but somehow this police van seemed different and once it's doors opened I immediately knew why.

 

In the middle of the van was gurney face up so it stands and that's when I realized why. I quickly pulled back but the officers behind me were quick to grab onto me.

 

''Get the fuck off of me! I'm not some wild animal.'' I screamed, trying to desperately to wiggle my way away from being restraints.

 

''Sorry, but we have our orders.'' One of them said before fetching the straitjacket.

 

My body was getting exhausted but I refused to be treated like an animal so I tried with all my might even going so far as to bite into one of them. It took 8 of the guards to finally pin me down and get the straitjacket on me and once that was on they quickly strapped me into the gurney. And since my stupid self decided to bite someone that they bled they decided it was safer that I wear a restraint mask as well.

 

''All right men. Strap up. we have a long ride ahead of us. Earth Kingdom is a 4-hour trip. Hope you feel cozy prisoner.'' And with that said the officer slammed the doors closed, locking it tightly.

 

Leaving me alone for 4hrs straight with 6 other officers inside with me, 3 on each side.

 

-

 

**Korra dreaming**

 

Should I appeal? I asked myself. Would I have better luck in another court? And how much time would I lose doing it? One year maybe 18 months... And for what? To get life instead.

 

Should I try to escape? But escaping is never easy. This isn't like a movie where you can easily put a plan together and escape with pure luck. Besides I'm going to Ba Sing Se prison. Escaping there is next to impossible. And those who did escape were found in less than 24hrs. Assuming the rumors are true.

 

Somehow I need to escape or at least find a way to prove my innocence. 

 

Asami could do it. Right? But wait, I told her to leave me. Besides, even if she did refuse and still decided to take matters into her own hands, finding information will definitely be impossible for her. You'd need to get information by criminals in gang territory. And Asami's way too much of a goody girl. I wouldn't want her to get hurt. 

 

Still. If I could escape prison the first thing I'd do before finding Aangs murder is kidnapping Mako and Tarlok. I would torture them for putting me here. For humiliating me.

 

But what about the jury? Were those bastards to go on leading peaceful lives? Those old crocks must have gone home by now, smug and satisfied at having done their duty with a capital D- full of importance, puffed up with pride in front of their neighbors, and the mates waiting.

 

All right now. What should I do with the jury? Nothing- that was the answer. They were a pitiful bunch, really not responsible. I'd leave them alone.

 

The only person I want more to suffer.

 

Was Mako.


End file.
